


Light

by Fernon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Cute, Cutesy, Engagement, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hongjoong is a sailor, Letters, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Royalty, Some sadness, Trials, basically Yeosang is a prince, cute stuff, except hes just sailing, not super angsty though, suitors, very soft, when will my husband return from war vibes, yunho is a great best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Yeosang is a prince, who has spent his whole life within the castle walls, and he wants to see the world. Upon sneaking out, Yeosang meets Hongjoong, and falls in love with him. But Hongjoong is just a commoner, a sailor for a trade company. With Yeosang's debut as the next king of the Kingdom Light, fast approaching, he knows he must find a way to be with Hongjoong.Will they make it?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new fic. I am thrilled to be writing it, and I got the concept from a dream a few weeks ago. I know Hongjoong and Yeosang is a weird pairing, but my dream had Hongjoong in it, and I thought Yeosang fit the role of prince the best. This is also unedited (like all my other stuff, bc I don't like proofreading/have no one else to proofread) so sorry for anything wrong.

Today is the day, Yeosang has decided. Today is the day he’d go outside the castle walls and _experience_ something. Something more than palace life, something fun, and wild, and _new_. Yeosang had spent his whole life in this damn castle and he was sick of it. He’d been planning it for months. His trusted advisor, and long time best friend, Yunho, knew every detail of the plan, and strongly advised him against it.

But what could an advisee do in this situation?

It was, afterall, just advice. Yunho couldn’t _tell him what to do_.

Besides, Yeosang is a prince.

Yeosang had gathered all the materials he needed for this day- peasant clothes, small amounts of money (that were not more than a silver coin, for that would raise suspicion). He even studied the informal language of the commoners, and learned about their careers and jobs. Yeosang even came up with his own alias- well, not so much an alias, but a backstory. His name was still Yeosang, and his father was a Knight at the end of the Byrn War, which had only ended five years ago, and had been injured, so Yeosang took over his little inn in the countryside. He called the inn _The Artemis_ , after a Greek goddess he had learned of in his history classes as a young boy.

His mother had died when he was young, and his fake last name was ‘Kim’- something that was decidedly common, and simple. It was minimalistic, but he decided it would be enough, that he wouldn’t be around people long enough to really discuss things in depth.

It was barely noon when he was dismissed from the breakfast table, and he didn’t have any duties scheduled for the day, and the second that he was released from the room, he stepped into the hallway and then broke into a run, giggling brightly, excitement filling his chest. All the way to his chambers he ran, up through the staircase to his bedroom in the west tower. He throws the door to his room open only to be met with Yunho and… the tailor?

Yunho looks up from his spot in the chair by the fireplace and smiles at Yeosang.

“Ah, prince, the tailor is here to take your measurements for your wardrobe for the next year.” Yunho gives Yeosang a soft smile, and gestures to the tailor.

The tailor, whom had been the royal tailor for at _least_ all of Yeosang’s life, bows deeply to him, and then asks him to step upon the ottoman with his arms out, so his measurements may be collected.

Yeosang can’t help but roll his eyes. “Yunho, I’m the same as I was last year! I don’t want to be measured! I have- _plans_ …” Yeosang manages to catch his tongue.

“Nonsense, Yeosang. Your sword training has built a more muscular frame, and for good reason, you were thin as a rail before.” Yunho teases, but pulls Yeosang to the ottoman and has him stand upon it. Yeosang crosses his arms. He _had_ , in fact, been very slight in frame, for much of his life. But, as part of his training as a ruler, he has been made to learn fighting skills, and how to wield a sword, and shoot a bow, or throw a spear. Yeosang had noticed a change in his stature, but it was never enough to truly create a great change in his appearance.

“I haven’t changed _that_ much in a year. All my other clothes still _fit._ ” Yeosang states, gesturing to the outfit that he’s wearing now. Yunho lets out a soft ‘tsk’ and shakes his head, pointing to the sleeves of his shirt.

“Your sleeves say otherwise, sire. They look stretched, and taught. And your pants! They are tighter than need be, Yeosang. You are still skinny, however. Your shirt still hangs loose on your chest, like on the frame of a boy. It looks ridiculous. Very ill-fitting. Your body likes to grow at different rates, it seems. I don’t think you quite have grown into your body as a man.” Yunho moves Yeosang’s arms out, so he’s standing in a ‘T’ shape. Yeosang scowls at Yunho.

“Oh, shut up. Sorry not all of us are giants, Yunho.”

Yunho laughs at that. Yunho is just shy of two years older than Yeosang, but he’s one of the tallest people Yeosang has ever seen, and his shoulders are broad, and strong, from years of training to be a guard. His mother had been a chef in the kitchens (she still is, to Yeosang’s knowledge) and Yunho had grown up alongside Yeosang. They would play in the courtyard as young boys, and his parents even allowed Yunho to be educated alongside Yeosang, hence why he eventually trained to be a guard. However, since he had been educated in the laws and rules of the kingdom, he was asked to be Yeosang’s advisor, after Yeosang had turned 18, and no longer needed a governess to guide him and teach him.

The tailor wraps his tape measure around Yeosang’s arms and then his chest, his speckled, knobbly hands shaking, and he takes down measurements. Then the hands measure his waist, his legs, and hips, and then they measure the length of his arms and legs and torso, hands crawling along his body like gnarled white spiders.

Yeosang hates the royal tailor. He’s old, he smells, and he’s creepy. Every time he leaves, Yeosang feels grossed out. The measuring is done shortly, and then the old man hobbles from the room after thanking ‘his highness’ for his time, and Yeosang rolls his eyes.

Yeosang hates being seen as more than others, but he’s used to it at this point.

“Well, if that’s all, you are excused, Yunho.” Yeosang states.

“Trying to get rid of me that easily, Yeosang?” Yunho chuckles. “What are you in such a hurry for?”

“I’d just like to rest, Yunho. I am very full from breakfast.” Yeosang lies.

“Yeah right. You’re not planning on sneaking out, are you?” Yunho raises an eyebrow.

“No, Yunho. I just would like to enjoy some time alone on my day off from duties. Perhaps write some poetry. Or walk through the gardens. I don’t know.”

Yunho shrugs. “Fair enough. I’ll leave you to it then, sire.” Yunho bows and slips from the room, and no sooner had the door closed than Yeosang was tossing his clothes aside and slipping into the peasant clothes. The pants were close to too tight, but Yeosang wiggled into them anyways, and then he slipped the large shirt over top, and grabbed the pair of stable boots he had found, that were used enough to look like his only pair of shoes. He grabs the coin purse and hooks it to his belt, and then, for precaution, slips a small dagger into its sheath, and tightens the belt up around his ribcage, well hidden by the billowy shirt he’s wearing.

He grabs the rope he had stashed away beneath his bed, and ties it to his bed post, before he tosses it out of the window and then slowly climbs down it, making sure to hide it beneath the vines that creep along the castle walls as he goes. The second his feet hit the ground, he tucks the last of the rope behind the vines and ties the end of it into the bushes, and then hurries for the city streets.

Yeosang can’t help but feel overwhelmed as he gets closer to the bustling city. More people fill the streets the further in he goes, and their voices meet his ears in a raucous chorus of shouts and greetings, and pushing whatever they’re peddling at him, trying to convince him to buy things. He does his best to politely incline, but eventually he just ignores them, unable to reply to every request they shove at him.

He makes his way towards the part of town full of taverns and restaurants and bakeries. The smells hit him in a wonderful way, making his mouth water, even if he just ate not so long ago. He passes a bookstore, and a library, and a few religious buildings, bowing to the priests outside as he passes them, and then there’s the market, and he just takes all the colors in. Fancy fabrics are bright in his eyes, as well as all the foods being sold at the stands, and the whole thing just gives him this feeling of awe.

Yeosang chats to a few vendors, buying a few small things, and a pack to put his new purchases into, knowing it will be hard to hide them when he returns to the castle. He thanks the vendors greatly, and before he knows it, he’s passed through the market and he’s passing by the local inns and taverns, and he’s nearing the wharf, he can smell the metallic, wet scent of fish, and the cool ocean breeze drifting through the streets, and the spray of sea salt breaks through his senses, seeming to pull him more towards the water, and the docks. It’s nearing evening, the sun is starting to sink in the sky. Yeosang didn’t realize how much time he’d actually spent in the market, but had to have been at least two hours. Which is plausible, based on the sheer mass of the market, as well as how long it took him to get through the other parts of the city, and the walk from the castle to the city.

He makes his way to the docks, to look upon all the ships, and looking at all the fisherman shops, as well as a few taverns, and a few… unmentionable buildings, that Yeosang chooses to ignore. He smiles at a few children playing outside _The Apple Tree Inn_ , that’s built just before the docks begin, and a woman who Yeosang can only imagine is their mother, gazes upon them through the window of the inn, and gives Yeosang a small wave, to which Yeosang gives her a bright smile.

Yeosang’s feet grow tired, so he sits on a bench by the docks, and watches crates get unloaded from ships, and the seagulls in the sky, making a ruckus overhead. Yeosang lets out a contented sigh, and smiles happily.

For the first time in his whole life, Yeosang feels _free_.

****

Yeosang sits there for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of the sea, and then decides its best time he heads home, to allow for any possibility of getting lost. He stands, only to be startled by something thumping on his boot. Yeosang looks down to see a small gray kitten, pawing at the laces on his boots, attacking them fiercely.

Yeosang lets out a chuckle and leans down to pet the kitten, who seems just as startled as Yeosang had been to find him. It pauses in it’s playing, to look up at Yeosang, before it let out a tiny meow, and leaned into his hand. Yeosang coos softly at the kitten and gladly scratches behind its ear, and for a moment, he begins to consider putting it in his pack and taking it back to the castle with him.

Before he can scoop the small creature up, it’s chasing after a seagull, and Yeosang laughs, hurrying after it. The kitten makes its way to the dock, and then disappears down an alley, the seagull long gone, but the kitten seems to be chasing it’s own shadow now. Yeosang manages to catch the kitten, which was climbing up some crates, and starts petting it again, distracting it again from whatever hunt it was on. It meows happily and purrs, allowing Yeosang to pick it up, and cradle it in his arms.

Suddenly the kitten’s ears shift, and his head turns to look down at the end of the alley, and then he’s springing out of Yeosang’s arms and running for cover. Yeosang raises an eyebrow, but turns to go, deciding to leave the kitten alone, and making his way to the end of the alley, he nearly runs into a group of men, who look rather dirty, and haggard, with snarly tangled beards on their faces.

One of them smirks, and starts stalking forward, lurching to grab Yeosang’s arm.

“Hello there, pretty thing.” The man’s voice is gruff, and his breath smells horrible. He is undoubtedly a sailor, and based on the sea salt flecking his clothes, and the grime on his body, he is freshly returned from a sailing trip.

Yeosang tries to push the man’s arm off, but his grip tightens, and he starts pushing the boy backwards, until he is met with a wall- or what he thinks is a wall, but it’s actually another tall man, one that Yeosang hadn’t noticed before, but part of the sailor’s posse.

“S-sorry, mister, I- I’m not sure what-” Yeosang’s heart is racing as the tall man behind him holds him in place, holding him around his waist. His eyes are wide, and probably full of fear, but apparently this sailor does not see that.

“Oh, he’ll do wonderfully. You aren’t an overpriced whore from a brothel, are you?” The man’s voice is lower now.

Yeosang blinks. “I- what?”

“Which house are you from? Fran’s? The Shark? If we have to pay, we will.” A wicked grin breaks out on one of the men to the left of the first man. He’s short and fat, and rather ugly. His nose looks like it’s been broken several times, and he’s missing quite a few teeth. Fear rushes through Yeosang as he realizes what’s going on here.

“Oh, no, sir, I’m not- I’m not from a brothel-” Yeosang is cut off.

“My, so polite, what a pretty mouth he has.” The first man says, one of his hands coming up to grab ahold of Yeosang’s chin. Yeosang feels disgusting, simply from this unbathed man touching him. “So you’re a freelance whore then. They charge more, but they’re always much cleaner.”

“Less attitude, but you can’t get away with as much as you can with a brothel whore.” The man holding him from behind rumbles, and Yeosang feels shaken to the core.

“I’m-” Yeosang tries again, and the first man just clamps a hand over his mouth.

“Hush, doll. I think he’ll do just fine. Shall we bring him back to the inn room? I’ll pay whatever I want to for this one, he’s much better looking than the brothel whores. Wouldn’t you agree, lads?”

The short fat one laughs, and the one behind him reaches down and pinches his ass. Yeosang panics at that, and his arm reacts distinctively, swinging at the leader of the group.

Yeosang’s fist connects squarely with his nose, and there’s a crunch of bone. The man swears and stumbles back, and Yeosang kicks back, hitting the tall man squarely in the groin, making him release Yeosang in surprise, not that Yeosang probably did much of anything. But it’s enough to allow Yeosang to break free and start running. He hears the leader man yelling _‘after him!’_ but Yeosang doesn’t bother looking back, he just starts darting through the alleys, trying to break back onto the street, and hoping to lose them. Their footsteps pound after him, and the alleys are darkening, the sun setting enough for the buildings to hide the light from these cracks.

Yeosang is panicked, lost in the maze of the alleys, and he nearly runs into someone- it’s the short fat man from the group. He must have cut through, to cut Yeosang off. Yeosang gasps and turns around only to see the tall man approaching fast, and Yeosang cuts down an alley to his left, and runs, looking to see the sunlight again. He makes a few more sharp turns, and finally sees sunlight breaking through the end of this alley.

It must lead out onto the street. Yeosang picks up the pace, running as fast as he can to the end of the alley, but the leader darts out of an alley to his side, one that Yeosang had blindly ignored, and Yeosang just barely dodges his grabbing hands, and keeps running towards the end of the alley. He spares a glance back to see all three of them on his heels again, and then he’s slamming into someone, and crashing to the ground.

Yeosang instantly panics, thinking it’s another one of the sailor posse, covering his head with his hands, like it’ll do anything, and begging them not to do what they’re about to do, pleading to let him go.

But nothing happens.

Instead, Yeosang hears the shouts of a scuffle, and he peeks out from behind his hands, to see a small man with sandy brown hair, fending off the three men, and Yeosang can’t help but watch, in awe, as he fights off all three brutes on his own. Suddenly, Yeosang remembers the dagger laying against his side, and he unsheaths it, and springs to his feet, stalking towards the brawl, the blade glinting in the sunlight.

That brings the brawl to a halt, and all three men put their hands up and back away, no longer wanting any trouble, and looking rather worse for wear, bruised and bloody. Any teeth that the short man had left are gone, and then they’re turning tail and running away.

Yeosang’s breathing is still coming in short puffs, and the second they’re out of sight, Yeosang is falling back to the ground, trying to calm himself, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He jumps about a mile when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see the man with sandy brown hair, looking at him with big eyes, full of concern.

“Breathe, alright? Take deep breaths.” His voice is soft, and smooth, and a bit high pitched. It’s rather soothing, and Yeosang does what he says. He focuses on taking big gulps of air, and eventually they’re less labored, and Yeosang’s heart isn’t racing quite so fast. Yeosang also no longer feels the urge to cry. He hardly notices the hand rubbing soft circles into his back, and finally a sense of security washes over him.

He looks at the other man, who’s watching him with soft eyes. His eyelashes are long, and thick, and his skin is a beautiful caramel color, and it’s smooth and soft. His lips are the perfect, rosiest shade of pink, and they’re plump. Then Yeosang notices the split in his lip, and the darkening purple mark blossoming on his cheekbone.

“Are you alright?”

His voice makes butterflies flit around in Yeosang’s stomach. Yeosang nods.

“Yes- thank you… For helping me… I’m sorry for running into you, sir… I’m sorry for troubling you.” Yeosang bites his tongue, realizing how formal he sounds, and how out of place that must sound hear at the docks.

“Don’t worry yourself, alright? It’s the least I could do. They were going to hurt you. Here’s your dagger.” The man holds it out to him. “It’s a fine piece.”

Yeosang hadn’t realized he had dropped it when he fell on the ground, just before his panic attack. “I- er, yeah, it’s been in my family for a while…”

“It’s embellished with jewels, and it doesn’t have even a scratch in it. It’s never seen battle before today. It’s not just a family heirloom, I can tell that much. And based on how you speak, you must be a nobleman. Or at least a son of a nobleman.”

Yeosang’s heart drops through his stomach. How could he read him so well? Yeosang looks back into the man’s eyes, which seem to sparkle with curiosity. They are a warm brown, and Yeosang wishes to get lost in their warmth. He notices the slit in one of the man’s eyebrows, where a tiny white scar graces the brow of his most perfect forehead.

Yeosang didn’t know a forehead could be perfect, but this man’s is, and Yeosang suddenly has the urge to press kisses to it. Yeosang can’t figure out why it is, that he doesn’t even know this man’s name, but he’s making Yeosang’s heart race, and his cheeks flush.

“I- yes, I suppose. My father was a nobleman, but he fell in love with my mother, who was just a peasant woman, who ran an inn in the countryside. I picked up on his language, I suppose. And he had this made for me when I turned 16.” Yeosang accepts the dagger, and tucks it back in its sheath under his shirt, which was now less of a soft white, and more dirty.

“Well all your clothes look new, and unused. It’s not surprising that those men went after you. You do, indeed have a very beautiful face, and a body not unlike the young men in some of the local brothels. They typically dress much like you are- tight pants, loose shirt… Just be more careful, yeah?”

“It’s my first time to the city… My father is ill right now, and he doesn’t travel well to begin with- he uh… lost his leg in the- the Short War. He usually gets supplies for the inn, but he sent me to do it today. I suppose this is all I really had that wasn’t dirty or tattered. He told me I should wear my best. But… I suppose I must have grown.” Yeosang’s cheeks are hot, and he’s nervous.

“No worries. Come, let’s get you some water, and maybe some dinner. It is about dinner time.” The man stands and holds a hand out to Yeosang, which Yeosang gladly accepts. “What is your name?”

“Ka-Kim... Kim Yeosang.” Yeosang heart jumps when he nearly lets his real last name slip. “May I ask your name?”

“Kim Hongjoong.” The man smiles at him, and Yeosang’s heart flutters. “Now, let’s get you something to eat. I know a wonderful little restaurant in the heart of the city, if you don’t mind a short walk. My friend runs it.” And so, Yeosang is off, on an adventure with a stranger, who just saved him from a bunch of thugs.

****

It’s a twenty minute walk, back through the market, but it is a peaceful walk. Most of the vendors have gone home for the evening, so they don’t have to make their way through crowds of people, nor do they have to deal with people trying to sell them things. By the time they make it to the street of restaurants and bakeries, the sun is sinking below most of the buildings in the city, but it has yet to touch the horizon.

Hongjoong ushers Yeosang into a tiny tavern, which is emitting a most amazing smell- something with meat, and something that was seasoned with garlic. Yeosang’s stomach rumbles, and he realizes how long it’s been since he’s eaten anything. It is almost dinner time, afterall.

The lighting in the restaurant is bright, and soft, and warm, like a little place of happiness. There are benches along the walls, and round tables in the center of the room. A few people fill the tables in, chatting and eating what looks like _delicious_ food. The far wall is a bar, and a few people occupy the stools along it, and behind the bar stands a tall man, with dark brown hair, polishing some beer mugs. He looks up at the chime of the bell above the door, and a smile breaks out on his face. He is something akin to an excited puppy, in appearance.

“Ah, Hongjoong! It’s been a while. You must be back from your latest sail!” He calls.

Hongjoong grins. “Yes! I’ll be back for a few months at least, so you’ll be seeing much of me. Get us a few glasses of water, yeah?”

“Coming up!” The tall man smiles and slips through a door behind the bar. There must be a kitchen of some sorts back there. Yeosang jumps a little when a light hand rests on his back.

“Come, let’s get a seat.” Hongjoong leads him over towards the bar, and they sit upon the stools on the far end, away from the other patrons of the bar. Yeosang looks around more, a bit in awe.

“This place is nice,” Yeosang looks at Hongjoong, his eyes light and full of happiness.

“It’s one of my favorites. Mingi makes the best food.” Hongjoong smiles at Yeosang.

“Is he the one who owns it?” Yeosang asks.

“Yes I am. Here are your waters. Anything else?” Yeosang turns to see the tall man walking back through the door with two glasses of water, which he sets before them with a smile.

“The house special, of course. You know it’s my favorite taste after a long trip.” Hongjoong gives Mingi a dazzling smile, and Mingi laughs.

“Why lucky you, we just made a fresh batch. No wait. I’ll bring them out. Two bowls?” Mingi looks at Yeosang, who blinks.

“Uh…”

“He’ll take one too.” Hongjoong answers for Yeosang. “It’s just a stew, with beef and vegetables. Oh, and a side of that bread you make, yeah?”

“Sounds good.” Mingi smiles and disappears back through the doors.

“So, Yeosang. Whereabouts in the countryside are you from?” Hongjoong looks at him curiously.

“Oh, uh… the north country. It’s about a two hours ride from the edges of the city, past the castle gates.” Yeosang says softly.

“I see. Perhaps I’ll stop in and see the inn some time- you said that’s what your father owns, correct?”

“Yes, it’s called _The Artemis_.” Yeosang says softly.

“After the goddess? Your mother called it that?”

“No, actually, it was my grandfather’s before her. He married a traveller, she was from… another country, I don’t recall where from.” Yeosang is lying, but luckily, he’s a good liar. And he’s read countless enough stories to have a fantastic imagination.

“And your father was a nobleman. A baron? Or a lord? And the north country… It would either be part of the Huangs or the…Lees? There are no Kims in the north country.” Hongjoong raises an eyebrow. Yeosang feels a bit of worry rising up in his chest.

“I have my mother’s maiden name. My father, he tried to keep his private life with her hushed. They married, though in secret. Once he was found out, he was disowned as a nobleman. That’s why he joined the Short Wars, in hopes to gain his nobility back. My mother had died long before the wars started, and power was on his mind once again.”

“Interesting. And your father was a…?”

Why must Hongjoong ask so many _questions?!_ “He was a Huang. No one of any real importance. You seem to be well versed on the territories and the clans of this kingdom.” Yeosang says, rather matter of factly.

“Yes, I spent my childhood as an orphan, raised in the churches. I was taught to be a scribe, and then when I turned 16, I sought to become a knight. I trained until the Short Wars, which started when I was 18, and then I came back after the war, and became a sailor.” Hongjoong says softly.

“You’re not disgusting, though… You’re a gentleman, and you are… cleanly.” Yeosang says. “Not like the other sailors.”

“Well that is because some of us have manners, and morals. And I know a thing or two about hygiene.” Hongjoong laughs. “Most of my crew is much like me. Those men you ran into in the alley. They weren’t sailors, so much as they were pirates. I’ve had trouble with the likes of them before.”

“Your crew? What is your position on the ship?” Yeosang inquires. He doesn’t know much about sailing, just that typically it includes a captain and crew.

“I was the arms leader. As well as the sailing engineer.” Hongjoong says proudly. “Typically we transport fabrics, horses, and gunpowder from the other countries. I’ve done a few expeditions, when I first started off. But typically those are crews composed of the awful, dirty men that we ran into earlier. I didn’t want to be a part of that life, so I joined a sailing company. East Pacific Trade for the Kingdom Light  under the Kang rule.”

“Oh! I know much about the business transactions between them!” Yeosang brightens when he recognizes the name. His father signs off on their weaponry imports and exports.

Hongjoong’s eyebrow quirks up, and Yeosang internally kicks himself. “You do?”

“Yes, a friend of mine, he works in that company. He runs the shipping agreements to the castle. Well, he escorts the… head of your ship, and the head of your company. A guard. He escorts them to the castle to get the deals made.” Yeosang says sheepishly. _Quick save, Yeosang._

“So I see. Mayhap I know him?”

“Oh, er, probably not. He’s sort of a freelance guard, he does a lot of work within the palace, as part of their guards. I think the King usually sends him to meet the company leaders for escorts.”

“Ah, I see.” Hongjoong nods.

Mingi is back now, with their bowls of food, as well as freshly sliced bread, that gives off a strong scent of garlic. “Just out of the oven!” Mingi smiles, and sets the food before them.

“Thanks, Mingi.” Hongjoong smiles, and Mingi leans over the bar, his head on his hand.

“So, Hongjoong, were you planning on introducing me to your new friend? Joong doesn’t normally bring friends around with him!” Mingi looks teasingly at Hongjoong who goes a bit red in the face.

“I just met him today, Mingi!” Hongjoong sputters. Yeosang lets out a little giggle, at how flustered Hongjoong is.

“Oh, goodness! Hongjoong is moving _quite fast_ , eh?” Mingi laughs. Hongjoong nearly chokes on the water he was sipping and shakes his head.

“Not like that! Hush!” Hongjoong is pouting now, and Yeosang is in a fit of giggles.

“Well, you should still introduce him! It’s polite.” Mingi says, seemingly not done teasing Hongjoong.

“I am Kim Yeosang.” Yeosang remembers to use his fake last name, this time around. He holds a hand out for Mingi to shake, and Mingi accepts it.

“Song Mingi. Pleasure to meet you! Keep our Hongjoong out of trouble, yeah?” Mingi smiles, and Yeosang can’t help but grin back. “I’ll leave you two alone now.” Mingi winks at Hongjoong who puts his head in his arms in embarrassment.

Yeosang finally shovels a spoonful of the stew into his mouth, with a strong ravenous feeling eating away at him, taking over him. He makes sure to not practice his usual table manners, for avoiding suspicion. The second the stew hits his tongue, his tastebuds erupt in happiness. It is quite literally better than any food he’s ever had in the palace. Yeosang ponders firing their head chef and hiring Mingi in the kitchens. Perhaps that would be too obvious.

“This is amazing!” Yeosang exclaims, his mouth full of food. Hongjoong smiles and nods in agreement.

“I told you,” he laughs.

****

They finish their food, chatting happily together about any and everything under the sun. Hongjoong asks about what he was doing in that alley alone, and Yeosang explains how he followed that kitten, and they talk about their childhood pets, and the books they’ve read. Yeosang manages to tear his eyes away from Hongjoong to look outside, and gasps when he realizes the sun is almost fully below the horizon, which meant it was almost dinner time at the castle.

With a gasp, Yeosang is slipping off his stool, in a bit of a panic, nearly tipping the stool over, looking rather ungraceful. “I- I must be going- it’s almost dark, I was supposed to be home long ago!” Yeosang fishes a bunch of silver coins from his coin purse and sets them on the bar to pay for their meal. “Thank you so much, Hongjoong! I really must be going!” Panic is rising in Yeosang’s chest, and he’s already rushing for the door when someone grabs his forearm.

“Yeosang, wait!” Hongjoong says, his voice nervous. Yeosang stops to look at him. “I had a really lovely evening with you… Will I see you again?” His eyes are wide, full of hope, twinkling like the stars.

“Ah… Let’s… Let’s meet here in three days. Sometime in the late afternoon… At, say 3 o’clock? I think that will be the only time I can meet you again. I have- many duties to catch up on at the inn. From being away today.”

“Yes! That would be wonderful!” Hongjoong smiles brightly. “I will see you then!”

And with that, Yeosang is rushing off into the street, his heart a flutter, missing Hongjoong’s dreamy smile already.

****

He is nearly late for dinner, after scaling his tower again, and changing back into his royal clothes. He bursts into the dining hall, just as his parents are sitting down. He bows deeply to them all, and apologizes, explaining that he was washing up for dinner, and that he had fallen asleep previous to this. They just nod, and excuse his tardiness.

Yeosang doesn’t eat much, full from his dinner at Mingi’s bar- _The Heights_? Yeosang thinks it was called something like that. He didn’t spend a whole lot of time looking. All he knows is he can’t wait to see Hongjoong again. Yeosang ignores the weird looks that Yunho shoots him from across the table, and pretends that he just isn’t feeling well.

“May I be excused? My stomach does not feel well, mother.” Yeosang says softly, as if he’s a child and needs his mother’s permission to leave the table. She gives him a sweet smile and lets him go, and his father obliges, and Yeosang slips from the table and up to his chambers. Laying on his bed, Yeosang lets out a sigh, and allows himself to daydream about Hongjoong.

Barely twenty minutes later, Yunho is rapping on his door loudly, and letting himself in. “Where the fuck were you all day?!”

“Out in the pastures with the horses, Yunho. Please calm down.”

“And why didn’t you eat anything?! This seems suspicious to me.”

“I just had too much sun today. I don’t feel well. Truly, Yunho. I’d like to sleep.”

Yunho just sighs. “Something tells me otherwise. But I suppose, I’ll let you rest. Sleep well, sire.”

****

Three days later, Yeosang finds himself slipping into his peasant clothes, emptying the pack of his previous purchases, and hiding the trinkets in his bedside drawer, with his two favorite books. Then he’s tying the rope to his bedpost and slipping out the window again, and wiggling his way down, his arms sore from sword training, causing his grip to falter, and him to slip on the rope.

By the time he gets to the bottom, his hands are a bit red, and a few spots are the tiniest bit raw. He tucks the rope behind the vines again, and hurries back through the streets, making his way to Mingi’s tavern. His heart races at the thought of seeing Hongjoong again, his palms are a bit sweaty, and butterflies are frantically flitting around in his stomach. He finds himself standing outside the tavern, looking around nervously and expectantly, the last three days seeming to have crawled by. Yeosang wants nothing more than to see him again.

He decides to look around, while he waits, only now noticing just how empty the streets around him are. Yeosang finds it odd, just three days ago they were bustling with life and full of people, and now only a handful of people are wandering the pathways, usually in groups of two. And they all seem to be heading the same way...

“Yeosang!”

Yeosang is brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name, and the sound of running footsteps. He turns in the direction of the voice, and sees Hongjoong, smiling a bright, dazzling smile, that makes Yeosang’s heart skip a beat.

“Ah! Hello, Hongjoong!” Yeosang beams, and waves at him, rather eagerly.

“I’m glad we could meet up today! This weekend is the city festival!”

“The what?” Yeosang has never heard a word about this festival.

“It’s a fair! The merchants in the city put it on every year! There’s food, and games, and dancing, and- oh my gosh, you’ll love it! That is, if you’re okay with going with me? I know you don’t really know a lot about city life…” Hongjoong’s smile grows a bit faded, and his cheeks have the lightest dusting of pink on them, and he suddenly seems shy. Yeosang’s smile grows bigger, and his heart melts more for this man, if that’s even at all possible.

“Of course! I’d love to see it! Let’s go, shall we?” Yeosang smiles and hooks his arm with Hongjoong’s. “Just lead the way.”

Hongjoong’s smile brightens and Yeosang swears it’s brighter than the sun, and it warms him to his very core. Hongjoong leads him down a few streets, and the street opens up to a huge square that’s filled to the brim with cityfolk, street carts, tents, and music. Yeosang’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. In the center of it all is a huge, bronze sun, suspended by ropes above the square, and under it is a gorgeous fountain, spraying water that makes the sunlight shimmer off it, in a hue of rainbows.

The smell of several food stands hits Yeosang- the dry, wheat-y smell of bread, the sweet fragrance of berries, the sugary aroma of pastries, and some sort of salty, rich, savory scent, of grilled meat. People laugh, talk, and dance around Yeosang and Hongjoong, filling Yeosang’s ears with the sounds of everyday _life_ , that Yeosang has never seen before. The sound of bands fills his ears, music that is cheerful and fits _so unbelievably well_ with the happiness of these people.

It’s all a bit overwhelming, in fact, but Yeosang just begins to bounce excitedly. “Where do we begin?! This is amazing!” He turns to Yeosang, smiling bigger than he thinks he’s ever smiled in his life.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m not particularly hungry. Perhaps we can look at the merchant stands, or the games? Those are… all that way, I believe.” Hongjoong points to the left corner of the square, and Yeosang nods eagerly.

“Yes! Let’s go!”

And so, they make their way through the bustle of the crowd, to the tents with games- apple bobbing, throwing games, contests, guessing games- there was even a shooting game set up in an alley, for archery!

“Where should we begin, Yeosang?” Hongjoong smiles sweetly at him.

“Perhaps… this throwing game?” Yeosang suggests, gesturing to the game closest to him.

They spend a good hour or so on the game tents, Hongjoong insisting to pay for all the games, telling Yeosang that it was only fair, for he paid for dinner the other evening. Yeosang giggles at that, but obliges. They play just about every game, and Hongjoong jumps into some sort of jumping rope contest, with a few young children, the three of whom are all laughing at his antics. He trips over the rope and stumbles into the crowd, and Yeosang has to catch him from falling, but they both laugh about it, Yeosang more than happy to hold Hongjoong. Yeosang obliterates Hongjoong in the archery games, leaving Hongjoong pouting, but Yeosang bribes a smile out of him by offering to buy him a caramel apple.

So the pair makes their way to the food vendors, in hopes of finding some sweets. Yeosang finds a stand of popcorn and caramel apples, and buys one for Hongjoong, who insists he absolutely won’t finish it by himself, and letting Yeosang take a few bites out of it every now and then. They walk along the food stands, until they’re on the far side of the square, opposite the game tents. This is where the bands are, playing, and the space from the edges of the square to the fountain in the center are cleared, for people to dance.

Hongjoong, now finished with his apple, beams at Yeosang and holds a hand out. “Shall we dance?”

Yeosang blinks, and suddenly he finds himself declining. “No, I’m afraid I don’t know much more than formal dancing!” He has to shout to be heard over the music.

“Then we’ll watch a round! You’ll get what to do! I’ll even explain it!” Hongjoong insists, and begins doing the moves with an invisible partner, and then gestures for Yeosang to watch the other pairs in the square to dance around with the music. They’re spinning each other, and twirling in circles around one another, and clapping and stomping, and side stepping, and then spinning away to a new partner.

“What if I lose you?!” Yeosang says, starting to feel worried.

“We will meet by the fountain after two songs. I promise!” Hongjoong holds his hand out again. Yeosang looks to his hand, and then up to his eyes, and they’re _sparkling_ , and Yeosang finds himself placing his hand cautiously in Hongjoong’s, and then he’s getting whisked away into the dance, being spun around, holding onto Hongjoong’s hand, and kicking his feet out to the side, and then in front of him, and taking two steps past Hongjoong.

Then he’s twirling in a circle, hand up to Hongjoong’s, and then he’s skipping back three steps, and clapping twice during a gap in the rhythm, and then he’s joining back up, chest to chest with Hongjoong, their hands clasped together, and then Hongjoong is pushing away, and spinning off to the next person.

Yeosang is with a young girl next, who smiles brightly and welcomingly at him, and Yeosang can’t help but feel her smile is a contagious one, and her spirit makes his nerves wash away, and he’s letting loose in this dance, until he’s spun to the next person, a tall man, with a clean shaven face, and some gray hairs, but he, too, is happy, and Yeosang makes the whole thing fun. Before he knows it, he’s probably done the dance with fifteen people, and he doesn’t remember any one of their faces, he just knows he’s having _fun._

By the end of the song, Yeosang is laughing and just the smallest bit breathless, and he sees Hongjoong not too far away, but then the next song is beginning, and some little girl is standing by him, holding her hand out for him to take. Yeosang panics for the smallest moment.

“I don’t know this one!” Yeosang explains, and she smiles a toothless smile, and brushes her wispy hair out of her face and just shouts that ‘she’ll show him because she’s a good dancer!’ and then she’s doing every move to Yeosang, and telling him to mirror her. And Yeosang smiles and does his best to mirror her, and then he’s being bumped over, and looks around to see people have made two lines, and are doing exactly what he and this kid are doing, but now she’s moving down the opposite way in the line, and he’s standing before a woman, who looks like an older version of the little girl- she must be the girl’s mother.

She smiles warmly at him too, and the dance is repeated- a mirror of the other person, a swing around and falling back into their line, and then some steps and kicks, and then they’re moving back down the line.

Unfortunately, he’s moving farther away from Hongjoong, and he can just hope that finding him at the fountain will be easy. He dances with strangers, and laughs, and he feels light, and free. The song ends, and Yeosang slips from the crowd, making his way to the fountain. He waits for a minute, looking around for Hongjoong, and then he spots him- and that gorgeous smile is still on his face, and he’s looking like a physical embodiment of light.

Hongjoong makes his way over, and takes Yeosang’s hand. “What would you like to see now?” Yeosang looks around, and sees the sun is on it’s way to setting, but he still has so much to see.

“Perhaps we can look at the merchant stands, and then get something for dinner?” Yeosang suggests, deciding that being home for dinner didn’t matter- he’d just tell his parents in the morning that he wasn’t feeling well so he decided to go to sleep early.

“That sounds wonderful. Let’s go!” Hongjoong leads him to the one side of the square that they had yet to see, making their way through the crowds of people, to see the crowds. Yeosang looks at all the different trinkets at the stands, and ends up buying two new books, and a new set of pants, for these occasions, when he’d be out of the castle, and puts them all in his pack, and then he sees a few other stands, before his eyes fall upon a pocket watch, one that’s a gleaming silver, and has embellishments painted on it in a gorgeous teal color, with a small ruby in the center of it.

“This is beautiful…” Yeosang points to it, and the vendor offers him a warm smile.

“I can get it out for you to look at, if you’d like.”

“Oh, that would be lovely, yes please.” Yeosang nods, smiling eagerly, as the woman unlocks and opens the case it was in, and hands it to him gingerly. Yeosang cradles it gently, and opens it, looking at the intricate details of the clock’s hands, and the numbers painted delicately on the clock face, in a most gorgeous scripture. It ticks away, not that Yeosang can hear it over the dim of the crowd, but he can feel it clicking in his hands, all the way through his bones.

“It’s a fine piece of work. How much would you like for it?” Yeosang looks at the lady, and she asks for 26 silver coins, which Yeosang gladly begins digging through his coin purse to find.

“Ah, Yeosang, hold on. I’ll get it.” Hongjoong sets a hand on Yeosang’s, and Yeosang looks up at him with wide eyes.

“No, Hongjoong, you don’t have to-”

“I know, but I’d like to.” Hongjoong smiles at him very warmly, and Yeosang’s heart skips a beat.

“It’s too much, Hongjoong, I can’t make you pay for that.”

“Nonsense. Despite what you believe, as a sailor I make a handsome wage. I’ll pay for it, Yeosang. Think of it as a gift.” Hongjoong is handing the lady the 26 silver coins, before Yeosang can stop him.

“A gift? For what?” Yeosang’s voice is soft now, feeling guilty that Hongjoong had to pay for this.

“For being my company to the festival.” Hongjoong smiles.

“Hongjoong, I do not need a gift for this, I would gladly accompany you anywhere you ask of me,” Yeosang looks at him, his eyes wide and soft, his heart going a mile a minute, his stomach doing backflips, and his spirits soaring.

“Then I shall be seeing more of you?” Hongjoong asks quietly, and Yeosang nods.

“As much as I can, with my duties as- innkeeper.” Yeosang assures him. Hongjoong pulls him in for a hug, and holds him tight. Yeosang hugs him back. “Thank you, Hongjoong. For this gift. And thank you for helping me, and showing me these wonderful things. I have not known you for so long, but you mean a lot to me, and so do our moments together. They mean more than you know.”

“Of course, Yeosang.”

They stand there for a few moments more, just holding one another, before Yeosang feels his stomach rumble. Hongjoong pulls away and takes his hand again. “Let’s go get dinner now, yeah?”

Yeosang nods in agreement, and they make their way back to the food stands, and Hongjoong insists on looking for Mingi’s food stand, and when they find it, the line is nearly gone, since it’s well past the usual dinner time, with the sky darkening, and people are playing games and dancing.

“Mingi! Feed us your finest.” Hongjoong smiles at his friend, who grins to see Hongjoong is back with Yeosang.

“I only ever feed people my finest!” Mingi puts in the order, for some fried meat, and greens. The two other people helping him with the stand begin cooking their dish, and Mingi smiles. “I see you’re back, Yeosang. I’m glad to see Hongjoong seems to like you so much. Normally he’s much more shy than this. Are you two courting?”

Yeosang blinks. He’d never considered _courting_ Hongjoong, but- he supposes this was kind of like that. Going out to events such as these, and dining together, and little gifts. But that wasn’t even something Yeosang had thought about. Not to say that he wouldn’t consider courting Hongjoong, in fact, he’d absolutely love that, but it would… be hard. “No? Not- not yet, at least. It’s not really been discussed, but we’ve also only known one another for a few days…” Yeosang says timidly, looking over and Hongjoong, whose face is a deep shade of pink, all the way to his ears, and he’s smiling a bit sheepishly.

“Perhaps in the future, Mingi...” Hongjoong looks at Yeosang, and Yeosang giggles, finding Hongjoong’s slight embarrassment adorable.

“So I see.” Mingi smiles. “Anything to drink? Perhaps an ale? I brought four barrels of the best.” Mingi offers. Hongjoong looks to Yeosang.

“Would you like to try it?”

“Uh… Yes please. Just one.” Yeosang says softly.

So, Mingi pours them both out two glasses, and as Hongjoong is about to pay, Yeosang stops him and pays for their meals, and the drinks.

“You bought the pocket watch, this is the least I can do to repay you.” Yeosang says, despite Hongjoong’s want to protest. Hongjoong just lets him, and once they get their food and say their goodbyes to Mingi, they make their way to a table, and sit with their food, chatting again happily, about their lives, and what they like to do for fun, and Hongjoong explains his love for reading, to which Yeosang beams and explains he’s read every book in the library at… the inn, he realizes, he almost has given up his cover yet again.

They keep talking about every and anything, and it’s a wonderful few hours of chatting, and giggling, and delicious food. The sun is well gone now, and Yeosang’s cheeks are rosy from the mug of ale he’s had, and he feels light again, and _free_.

“Shall we dance until the fireworks?” Hongjoong stands, and holds a hand out for Yeosang, who smiles and accepts, and they make their way back through the crowd to the area with the bands, where more upbeat songs are playing again, and they dance the dances, Yeosang picking up on the movements quickly, and he’s laughing, and he’s dancing, and having the time of his life.

After about an hour of dancing, the music slows a bit, and Yeosang starts looking for Hongjoong, and sees him by the fountain, smiling, and illuminated by the city lights, a sparkle in his eyes. Yeosang hurries over with a smile, and grabs Hongjoong’s hand, pulling him back into the square and putting their hands together, and doing a perfect waltz to the music with him. Hongjoong stumble a bit at first, a bit surprised that Yeosang just threw him into a dance like this, but he picks upon it quickly, and Yeosang finds himself leaning closer and closer to Hongjoong through the next few songs, each one growing slower and slower, until his head is resting on his chest, and they’re moving in time with the music, just the slowest sway and step, in a box shape, just enjoying the warmth of one another.

“Yeosang? Let’s go find somewhere to sit, the fireworks begin soon.” Hongjoong says softly in his ear, and Yeosang nods, lifting his head from Hongjoong’s chest, with a soft smile, and they make their way from the square, and Hongjoong leads him back to the docks.

“This is the best view. You can see the stars, and the reflection off the moon. They shoot them out over the water. You’ll love it.” Hongjoong sits on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling over the edge, and Yeosang sits beside him, letting Hongjoong drape an arm around his shoulders. Yeosang’s head rests on his shoulder, and he can tell he’s growing tired. He just listens to Hongjoong’s heartbeat, which is racing, just as Yeosang’s is, and a small part of him is relieved that Hongjoong is just as nervous, just as excited, for Yeosang’s presence, as Yeosang is for his.

Yeosang jumps a little as the first firework pops off, the sound startling him out of his fond thoughts of Hongjoong. Yeosang watches as it explodes high in the sky, little yellow-white lights sparkling amidst the stars for just a moment, before they fizzle out. The next one released is a pink color, and Yeosang isn’t startled by it, he just watches in awe as it shoots up into the sky overhead, and shines for just a second, in little twinkling lights, yet again fizzling out in a rain of sparks.

The fireworks go on for a good twenty minutes, and he enjoys every single one, and he holds onto the feeling of Hongjoong holding him against his side like this, unsure of when he’d be able to see Hongjoong again. His sword lessons pick up again, to a daily thing, and his father is beginning to teach him laws and give him more insight to the power he holds. He hopes it’s less than a week before he can see Hongjoong again, but he knows it probably won’t be.

The last of the fireworks are shot off, one right after another, booming loudly, and Yeosang feels them in his chest, each one rumbling loudly through the sky and the ground, but shining like their own star for a just a few moments, before they’re gone just as quickly as they started.

Silence rains down for a moment after the last one is shot off, and then he hears people across the water, and from the square, and throughout the town, cheering happily, so Yeosang lets out a whoop of joy and claps for them. Hongjoong laughs lightly but joins him in applause, and then Yeosang leans back into Hongjoong.

“I should get going home, Hongjoong. I have a long travel.” Yeosang’s voice is soft, and reluctant, and his heart screams for him to stay.

“Would you like me to walk you to the far north entrance of the city? It’s not safe to be out this late on your own. I can meet Mingi up that way, that’s where he lives.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to trouble you. Or Mingi, for that matter.”

“It’s no trouble, Yeosang. I’d like to spend more time with you.”

“Alright, it’s settled then. You may walk me up to the north part of the city.” Yeosang giggles a little.

And so, they walk hand in hand through the streets, which are full of families and people making their way home. It’s not bustling, in fact it’s slow, most people are tired, and many vendors are lugging carts back as they go. They reach the northern half of the city, where it turns into more of a suburb, just before the castle gates.

“When will I see you again?” Hongjoong asks softly.

Yeosang’s heart falls at that question, because he truly doesn’t know. “I’m not sure. It’s very close to the busiest season at the inn, so I’m expecting work to pick up. Perhaps- perhaps I can write to you. And you can write to me. I can send a messenger to- Mingi’s tavern, mayhap. And, I can let you know when I might have some free time to come down to the city.” Yeosang isn’t sure how on earth he’s going to get a messenger to run to a tavern without raising suspicion, but he supposes he’ll have to figure it out.

Hongjoong nods. “I see. I can write too, I’ll send word to Mingi as well, so we may keep in touch.”

“I promise I’ll try and write you every day until I know when. I will miss your company, and our adventures in the city.” Yeosang says softly, both his hands resting in Hongjoong’s.

“Then you’ll hear from me daily, for I will miss you too.” Hongjoong says. He leans forward, pressing his lips softly to Yeosang’s forehead, and then he just rests his forehead against Yeosang’s his eyes shut, like he’s trying to remember every little detail of tonight, and every warm touch they’d shared, and the feeling of his heart beating frantically, and his stomach fluttering. Yeosang understands. He will miss Hongjoong’s touch, and his laugh, and his smile, and his voice… He lets himself stand there with Hongjoong for a few moments more, before he moves away.

“I must be going now, Hongjoong. I promise to write.” Yeosang presses a kiss to Hongjoong’s cheek, and slips his hands out of Hongjoong’s, waving as he hurries down the street. He spares a glance over his shoulder, to see Hongjoong watching him go, a hand on his cheek. He rounds a corner, so that Hongjoong doesn’t see him slipping through the castle gates, simply flashing the family crest to the guards and being granted entrance. None of them know his face- he hasn’t made his debut as the next king, and with his peasant clothes, he’s sure they just assume he’s a castle worker.

But now is where the sneaking begins, making his way around the outside of the castle, wandering through the gardens, over to the west tower, and finding his rope hidden among the vines, and giving a tug, to ensure it’s security, before he begins his ascent up the side of the tower, his hands shouting at him, still sore from the climb down earlier, his arms fighting exhaustion, from his sword training that morning, but he makes it to his window, and drags himself in, pulling the rope up slowly, until he hears someone clearing their throat and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

He turns to see Yunho standing there with his arm crossed.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Yunho shouts.

**Yeosang’s heart drops through the floorboards. He’s _screwed._  
**


	2. Promises and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters and kisses are shared, secrets are revealed.

“Yunho, I can explain-” Yeosang begins to panic.

“Damn straight, you can explain! I told you not to sneak out of the castle! Do you know what could have happened to you!? You could have been kidnapped, or robbed, or- or worse!”

“For what?! Nobody knows I’m the prince anyways. I haven’t ‘made my debut’ as prince yet, so why does it matter? I’m just… Kim Yeosang to them.”

“ _ Kim?! _ ” Yunho roars. “Are you ashamed, to be the next in line for the Kang throne?!”

“It’s safer than  _ telling _ people I’m  _ part of the fucking royal family!” _ Yeosang yells back. 

“So you’ve  _ spoken to people!? _ ” Yunho’s face is red with fury. 

“YES, I have! So what?!”

“It is punishable by law to speak to the royal family unless they are allowed to speak, Yeosang, you know this, as part of your education in the laws.”

“Why?! They’re just people, and we’re just people! It should not matter your status, nobody should be punished simply for  _ speaking _ . I just wanted to  _ see the world _ , Yunho. You, and my parents, and some of the servants. They’re all that I’ve ever known. I can’t remain cooped up here any longer, Yunho. It’s hell, in this castle, I’ve read every page of every book, explored every secret passage in the castle, seen every nook in the garden, and- I want  _ more… _ ” Yeosang’s voice drops to a quieter pitch, and he looks at his feet. 

Yunho sighs. “I know. But you’ll be debuting soon, and you’ll be seeing the world  _ then, _ and-”

“Soon, it’s always soon. When will they see that I’m ready? Most princes make their debut at 16, 17, 18. I’m 19, Yunho! I’ll be but 20 in a few months!”

“Well- your debut has to do with marriage… You know this. And the other kingdoms, their children have not quite reached age for marriage…”

“To hell with royal marriage. Yunho, I- I  _ met _ someone…” Yeosang looks up at Yunho, who’s looking shocked, and then his face twists into a scowl, and he throws his head back with a groan, and massages his temples. 

“No, no, no, Yeosang, not this too… Sneaking out was one thing, but-  _ meeting someone?! _ Do not tell me more, or I will have to tell your parents…”

“Yunho, no! Please don’t tell them anything! Not even that I have ever been outside the castle walls, but certainly not about Hongjoong-” Yeosang slaps a hand over his mouth.

“ _ Hongjoong?  _ You know his  _ NAME?! _ ” Yunho looks pissed and exasperated all at once. “Kang Yeosang, you know just as well as I that now I need to tell your parents, you’ve been having- having contact with the outside world, now that this- this Hongjoong man knows you.” Yunho shakes his head and turns quickly, heading for the door. Panic floods Yeosang’s system, and he feels his heart pounding, and hurting. He can’t let anything happen to Hongjoong, he can’t just not see him again, he’d never forgive himself, he’d never forgive Yunho, or his parents.

“Yunho, no!” Yeosang dives for Yunho’s legs, and manages to knock him over, grappling with the tall man, but unfortunately, Yunho’s tall stature and Yeosang’s lesser strength get him pinned on the floor. 

“Yeosang this is ridiculous! You only met him tonight!”

“No, I’ve met him once before!”

“Yeosang, no!” Yunho whines, obviously not liking all these secrets coming out to him.

“Yes! Yes, Yunho! I’ve snuck out before! And guess what?! It was  _ a million _ times more fun, and more freeing, and more-  _ exhilarating _ than anything that I’ve ever done in my life! I hate this stupid castle and I hate this stupid life as a stupid prince, Yunho!”

“Your parents are going to kill the  _ both  _ of us for this, you know! Me, it will probably be an actual death, because this means I’m not doing my job as your advisor, and I’m not watching you well enough! Yeosang,  _ why _ ?!”

“Then don’t tell them, Yunho! If you don’t tell them then all will be okay!” Yeosang squirms under him, fully prepared to beg. 

“Yeosang we both know I have to.” Yunho stands, making his way back to the door, and Yeosang just grabs onto his leg and clings to it.

“Yunho, no! Please don’t do this!” Yeosang can feel himself beginning to cry. “Please, I’ll do anything, just  _ don’t _ tell them!”

“Yeosang, no, don’t do this…” Yunho tips his head back, clearly not wanting to look at Yeosang. 

“If not as my most trusted advisor, who is  _ trusted _ with my  _ secrets _ , then as my best friend… Yunho, please… I don’t want to lose these memories, and I want to make more memories, and- and I want to be able to see Hongjoong again, please don’t tell anyone…” Yeosang looks up at him, tears falling now. 

“I- Yeosang- fine…” Yunho mumbles, and leans down a bit to pat Yeosang’s head. 

Yeosang just hugs his leg, sniffling, trying to stop crying. 

“I’m sorry, Yunho…” Yeosang whines a little, and he hears Yunho sigh and detach the smaller boy from his leg, before he sinks down beside Yeosang and wraps his arms around him in a hug.

“You know this will only hurt you in the end. You are expected to marry royally. Falling in love with an unknown peasant man will only create a mess. He doesn’t know you’re a prince, does he? I suspect things would have gone differently up to this point if he had known. You shouldn’t lead him on, Yeosang. That’s not fair to him, either.”

“I know, Yunho, but I- I just wanted to meet new people… I didn’t suspect to have an attachment to him. He’s the only reason I even went out again.” Yeosang sniffles, letting Yunho’s words sink in. He  _ is _ leading Hongjoong on- in a way. But… everything else, that  _ is  _ him. “I’m being myself, though, Yunho… I just. I haven’t told him I’m royal…”

“Yeosang, do you suspect it will end any differently? How did you even find this Hongjoong?”

“He saved my life, Yunho. Well… I imagine he did.”

Yunho’s eyebrows shoot upwards in concern and surprise, and anger burns in his eyes. “What trouble did you run into to need life saving, Yeosang?!”

“Listen, it… it’s a long story.”

“Well we’ve got all night, haven’t we?” Yunho’s tone is stern again, much less soft, and Yeosang recounts his run in with the dirty sailor men. Yunho’s scowling now. “They should be executed for their crimes. Disrespecting royalty like that, intending to cause you harm.”

“Yunho, royalty is just a stupid title. Had it happened to anyone who wasn’t me, it wouldn’t have mattered. The other person would just as well be dead in some gutter by now, defiled by those disgusting men. They would get away with it again and again. Luckily, Hongjoong saved me.” Yeosang says angrily. Yunho’s expression softens again, and he just sighs. 

“I understand that you don’t like your title allowing you different treatment. But this is different, you can do something to get those men off the streets.”

“I do not know their names anyhow, Yunho. It does not matter now.”

“Well this is a sign to stop sneaking out. You’ve been caught, you’ve gotten into trouble-”

“Don’t start this. I  _ will _ be sneaking out to see him again, Yunho. And I am to write to him the first moment I have free, even if it means my staying up late.”

“And just how do you think you’ll manage that? If he’s not to know you’re a prince, how are you to get a letter to him without an address?” Yunho raises an eyebrow with skepticism. 

“We agreed that I would send a messenger to his friend’s tavern, and he’d send a letter back with my messenger.”

“Just where do you think you’ll be finding a messenger without the whole castle finding out about this affair?” 

“Well…” Yeosang looks up at Yunho, and Yunho groans, and lets his head fall into his hand. 

“No no no. I’m not being your messenger, I’m not going to encourage this affair.” Yunho’s voice is muffled by his hands.

“Yunho, please? Haven’t you ever wanted more than what you were given in life?”

“What more could you  _ possibly want?! _ ” Yunho practically spits. “You’re the  _ damn prince! _ You’ve got whatever you’d like at your fingertips.”

“I haven’t got Hongjoong, now have I? I haven’t the world to see, if I’m to be trapped in this castle! Yunho there’s so much you don’t see of the outside world- you don’t see the happiness of our people, the fun that they have, the lifestyles they live.”

“And  _ you _ don’t see the crimes they commit, the diseases they get, the starving they do! You don’t see the awful things they go through! Perhaps,  _ prince _ , you seem to have forgotten that I spent most of my early childhood on those same streets! You didn’t see the way the disgusting men hurt my mother, or the way my father grew ill, and could not support us, and eventually died from a disease he had gotten from the people at his work. You didn’t see the way I went hungry most nights of a week, because we could not pay for food! You don’t see how lucky you’ve had it your whole life, Yeosang!”

Yeosang winces. He struck a chord, inside Yunho, and a sour note resonated between the two of them. “Yunho, I-”

“Don’t apologize,  _ your highness. _ ” Yunho’s voice is full of venom now. “You don’t know a damn thing about the world.” He turns coldly away from Yeosang and makes like he’s getting up, and Yeosang stops him, grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug. 

“You’re right, Yunho. You know more than I, but mayhap I saw the good in things. I know I- I am well off, the most well off I can be, but- I am fascinated with the outside world. I would like to meet new people, and not be seen as above people. I know, it’s just a symbol of my easy life… I am sorry, Yunho… Please don’t go…” Yeosang’s voice is soft and regretful, and Yunho just sighs and sits back. 

“You really are stupid, Yeosang.”

“I know. I’m the dumbest.”

Yunho just shakes his head. “I won’t help you get letters to this man. It’s ridiculous.”

“Haven’t you ever fallen in  _ love, _ Yunho?!” Yeosang says dramatically. 

“You are not  _ in love _ , you have met him twice. And yes, I was, once. It didn’t go well. Because she just wanted to court  _ you _ , I’m not sure if you remember that scenario.” Yunho says with a pout, rolling his eyes.

“Well she had a bigger shot with you anyways. At least you like women.”

Yunho laughs. “Well, besides the point, you’re not  _ in love _ , nor will I condone you falling in love with him.”

“Yunho, please? This will be the last adventure I can have before I’m forced to marry some spoiled noble kid.” Yeosang pouts. “I just- I’m so- I don’t know how to explain how to feel about this man. I don’t think I ever have or ever will feel the same way about anyone again. Let me give it a chance. Just help me with the letters.”

Yunho stares at him for a few moments, but they feel like hours. “Fine. But I’m not going to be your shoulder to cry on when all goes wrong.”

Yeosang’s face instantly brightens at that, and he hugs Yunho tight. “Thank you so much, Yunho!”

****

Yeosang writes the first letter to Hongjoong immediately after his training the next day.

****

_ Hongjoong, _

_ I promised I would write, so I am. I cannot wait to see you again, my heart flutters at the thought. I am afraid I am not very poetic, but I shall try for you. What have you planned for our next adventure? I’m not sure when I will be able to see you again, but I certainly look forward to a new adventure with you, and to get to know who you are. I look forward to every moment I will get to spend with you. I’m not sure what else to write of, letters feel so stiff and awkward. But I suppose they are just conversations on paper, however one sided until a response is given. Write back soon, please.  _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ -Yeosang _

****

Yeosang thrusts the letter into Yunho’s hands the very next morning before training. “Bring this to a tavern near the center of the city. It’s called  _ The Heights _ , and a man named Mingi runs it. Tell Mingi that the letter is from Yeosang, and it’s for Hongjoong. He’ll understand.”

Yunho blinks and stares at the paper in his hand. “Yeosang, really? You just saw him yesterday.”

“And that is too long.” Yeosang smiles just a little at Yunho, before he hurries off to his training. 

****

Yeosang returns from training to bathe, and he nearly squeals when he sees a letter on his bedside table. He hurriedly runs over, unfolding it excitedly, to see a neat letter, in an unfamiliar handwriting, that must be Hongjoong’s. 

****

_ Yeosang, _

_ I think you underestimate just how ready I am to see you again. I have so much I’d like to discuss with you, and how much I’d like to show you. I am surprised with how fast your letter came, since your messenger had to have come from all the way in the countryside. Yeosang, it has been barely a whole day since I last saw you, and that feels too long. I anticipate the next time I’ll see you with great enthusiasm. My heart races when I think of feeling your touch again, even if it is just the brushing of our hands. You make me feel a fire inside, one that sparks every time you are near. My cheeks are flushed, perhaps the color of a cherry, as I am writing this at a table in Mingi’s restaurant and I am afraid someone will see. _

_ For our next adventure? I am not sure what I have planned, probably something spontaneous, and wonderful. Something that will make that shine appear in your eyes, and to see the most brilliant smile appear on your face. I would much like to see that smile for the rest of my life, and I’d like to be the one who makes it appear. It’s a beautiful smile. I will ponder an adventure greater than the last, to see your face light up again.  _

_ I’d also like to inform you, that the small pink mark by your eye, is most beautiful. I wanted to tell you that when I saw you last, but I’m afraid I am a bit of a coward when it comes to speaking such words to you. Write back with some things you’d like to see. I will make it happen.  _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ -Hongjoong _

****

Yeosang’s cheeks are the color of a cherry as well, and he says as much in the opening line of his next letter. Which he starts almost immediately after reading Hongjoong’s reply. He also explains his birthmark, and how he’s never cared much for it, even though his parents say it was a kiss from the gods. There is a loud knock on his chamber door, startling Yeosang out of his writings, and he scrambles to shove the papers into his desk drawers. Yunho pokes his head in and rolls his eyes. 

“You haven’t bathed yet?! Dinner is in ten minutes!” Yunho scolds. Yeosang blushes more. 

“Sorry, Yunho. I will be fast.” Yeosang ducks his head and scurries down to the bath house in the castle. 

****

It is nearly two weeks, and 12 letters later, that Yeosang and Hongjoong are able to meet up again. Yunho escorts him to Mingi’s restaurant this time, to ensure his safe arrival, which Yeosang insists that he doesn’t need to do, but he’s unable to shake Yunho. Yeosang sits at a barstool in the restaurant and chats with Mingi a bit, Yunho glued to his side, and- is Yunho trying to  _ flirt _ with Mingi?

Yeosang hides his smirk behind his hand, and giggles at the way Mingi flushes when Yunho makes some cheesy comment about his eyes or something, and Yeosang shoots Yunho a knowing look when Mingi hurries off to serve someone. 

“So the real reason you wanted to escort me today was because you wanted to see Mingi.” Yeosang giggles and Yunho glares at him. 

“Shut up.”

“Oh! Hongjoong!” Yeosang’s attention shifts from Yunho to the door that just opened, and Hongjoong’s face lights up when he sees Yeosang. He hurries over and holds out an arm for Yeosang to take, and Yeosang gladly accepts it, waving goodbye to Yunho and trying to leave, but Hongjoong doesn’t move. 

“Who is this?” Hongjoong gestures to Yunho, and Hongjoong just sighs. 

“This is my friend, and messenger, Yunho. He insisted to escort me here, since I told him about the time I came alone.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you.” Hongjoong smiles and shakes Yunho’s hand. 

“Nice to finally meet the famed Hongjoong.” Yunho smiles and releases Hongjoong’s hand, and shoos Yeosang off. “Go have fun.”

With a grin, Hongjoong and Yeosang are hurrying out of the restaurant, Hongjoong holding his hand tightly. “There is a play at the theater this evening! I thought we could go see it, but spend the afternoon at the beach. It’s going to get hot today, and we can go for a swim perhaps?” Hongjoong offers, and Yeosang grins.

“That sounds wonderful!” Yeosang smiles brightly and Hongjoong leads him off, through the wharf and along the docks, and the city quickly fades out. They follow this small road for a good fifteen minutes. It runs along the countryside, grassy hills and fields on one side, and the ocean on the other. It’s a beautiful view, and the city can still be seen in the distance. Hongjoong leads him down a small path to where the bluffs are, the path winding along the rocky hillside, to a small, rocky, sandy area that’s secluded from the grassy area. There are a few other people, mostly women in farm clothes, and small children, splashing about in the shallowest parts of the water. Hongjoong leads Yeosang to a little clear spot, sets his pack down, and pulls out a few towels. He then grabs two pairs of short, light linen pants, and hands a pair to Yeosang. 

“Hopefully these fit. I only have these two pairs of swimming clothes.” Hongjoong holds a pair out, which Yeosang accepts. “I figured this way you wouldn’t have to get your day clothes wet, since we’re going to see the play later.”

“That was nice of you to consider. Where should I change?” Yeosang feels his face heating up with embarrassment. Hongjoong points to a large boulder in the sand, a bit in front of the rocky cliff sides. Hongjoong himself is a bit pink in the face.

“There’s space behind it, and it will cover you well. No one will see.”

Yeosang nods and hurries over, kicking his boots off and changing quickly. He stands there in his same billowy white shirt that he always wears, and debates if he should take it off or not. He’s a bit nervous to be this exposed in front of Hongjoong just yet, so he opts to leave it on. Yeosang gathers his pants off the rock beside him, so it didn’t get sandy, and hurries out to see Hongjoong waiting to change as well. 

“Wade right in! You don’t have to wait for me.” Hongjoong gives him a bright smile and hurries over to duck behind the boulder and change. Yeosang shrugs and starts wading in. The water is cool and inviting, and the sun is already beating down on him, so it’s rather refreshing. He wades in until the water reaches just above his knees, and the salty ocean breeze blows his hair all over his face. The sounds of the waves rolling up onto shore is relaxing. Yeosang lets himself stand there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, taking everything in, until he hears Hongjoong talking to him. 

Yeosang turns around to see him wading into the water now too, just in some swim trunks, and  _ holy shit _ . His skin is a gorgeous tan, and a few freckles are smattered along the tops of his shoulders- and his shoulders are broad, more broad than Yeosang honestly remembers, and his arms are toned, and- the  _ thoughts _ Yeosang is having as his eyes travel along the rest of Hongjoong are… _ unholy. _ He’s muscular, but not buff, and he’s got the faintest traces of abs running along his torso, and Yeosang thinks he might be drooling. 

“Yeosang! Are you good?” Hongjoong waves a hand in front of his face, and Yeosang looks away, his cheeks reddening. 

“Yes, sorry.” Yeosang’s voice is quiet, and he steals a glance up at Hongjoong, whose own cheeks are flushed pink. 

“I said, you forgot to take your dagger belt off. I can see it through your shirt.” Hongjoong gently reaches out and pokes at the belt around Yeosang’s midsection.

“Oh! Thank you… I’ll go put it on the beach, so it doesn’t get ruined.” Yeosang runs as best as he can through the water and back up on to shore, and reaches up under his shirt to start undoing it, but the wind keeps blowing the shirt in his way. With a huff, he manages to get it undone, but he’s sure Hongjoong had enough of a show watching that, as the wind picked his shirt up over his head half the time, and blew it forward into his arms while he tried to undo the buckle. 

Yeosang tosses the knife belt into the sand, and hurries back to the water, Hongjoong raises an eyebrow. “You sure you want to get your shirt wet?”

“No, but, I am rather… scrawny. And pale. And would probably be a bit embarrassed.” Yeosang bites his lip nervously. 

“To be seen? Yeosang, you wouldn’t see any of these people again, and as for me… I don’t care what you look like. You’re still Yeosang. I’ll still like you, no matter what. But if you’re more comfortable like this then that is fine with me.” Hongjoong smiles and gently rubs a thumb over his cheek, and then turns and wades out further into the water, til it’s up to his hip. 

Yeosang blushes at that, a bright pink color all the way to the tips of his ears, but he wades after Hongjoong, and the water is up to their hips now, and Hongjoong grins when he sees Yeosang has joined him. He dives forward into the water and paddles around in the water, enjoying himself. Yeosang giggles at Hongjoong, who is swimming in circles in the shallow water around Yeosang making stupid faces. He stands and offers a hand to Yeosang, who accepts and lets Hongjoong guide him further into the water. The water is cold enough to be refreshing against the hot summer air and the beating sun, but it still makes goosebumps blossom on his skin. 

They’re up to their chests now, and Hongjoong starts swimming again, this time diving under the water and wetting his hair. The water is a beautiful clear blue, clear enough that he can see to the bottom, and he can see when Hongjoong swims away from him. He pops back up a few feet away, his hair plastered to his forehead, and a grin on his face. His eyes can’t be seen beneath his bangs, and Yeosang giggles again. 

Hongjoong pushes the hair out of his eyes, leaving it sticking up in wild spikes and frizzy little loops, and Yeosang swims over, a bit cautiously, because although he had been taught to swim, he wasn’t a fish out of water like Hongjoong. Unfortunately, Yeosang can’t touch ground here, and neither can Hongjoong, leaving them both to tread water. Yeosang reaches up and smooths out Hongjoong’s hair, smiling brightly at him. 

“What, did I look like a fool?” Hongjoong smiles knowingly. 

“You always look like a fool,” Yeosang laughs lightly.

“Yah! You brat, I do not-”

“A  _ handsome _ fool.” Yeosang blushes at the flirtatious remark he just made, and so does Hongjoong. 

“Handsome? Me? Never.” Hongjoong’s cheeks are pink, and Yeosang leans forward a little, to lay the lightest kiss on his cheek.

“Yes you are. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life.” Yeosang reaches up to run his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair a bit. 

“Well then you haven’t looked in a mirror, fair one. Because you are more radiant than I shall ever be.”

Yeosang’s heart skips a beat, and his cheeks are heating up. His insides are melting. “I thought you said you were a coward, when it came to such words?” Yeosang says softly, recalling his first letter from Hongjoong. Hongjoong blushes sheepishly. 

“I thought I was too. I am feeling a bit more brave, I suppose.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I like the pink color in your cheeks when I say those things.” Hongjoong smiles, and Yeosang blushes more. 

“How sentimental! I cannot stand it!” Yeosang says dramatically, and moves away from Hongjoong, letting his face sink underwater, hoping to cool the heating in his face. He can hear the muffled sounds of Hongjoong laughing above the water, and Yeosang pushes himself further underwater, and darts away from Hongjoong.. He catches the tail end of a sound that Hongjoong makes, and lets himself float back to the surface a few feet away, only to see Hongjoong swimming after him. 

And they play a game of chase, Yeosang not being much faster than Hongjoong, but they still have fun, nonetheless. There’s a moment, where Hongjoong has managed to grab hold of Yeosang, and to avoid getting caught, Yeosang splashes him. 

Then begins the splashing and the running, giggling as they go, until Yeosang stumbles, and is finally caught by Hongjoong. They’re in water that only reaches to just below their chests, and Hongjoong holds Yeosang, the two of them still giggling and breathless. Yeosang turns to face Hongjoong, and the two of them stand there, chest to chest. Yeosang finds himself looking into Hongjoong’s eyes, which are about level with his own. Yeosang lets his forehead come to rest on Hongjoong’s, and looks down at Hongjoong’s lips. They’re a rosy shade of pink, a gorgeous contrast against his tan skin, and they’re parted slightly, breath escaping between them. The tiniest flash of his white teeth show, and Yeosang can’t help but let his mind wander.

He  _ wants _ to kiss him, he truly does, but he’s afraid. 

Of what, Yeosang is unsure, but he’s afraid to kiss Hongjoong. Perhaps what the kiss would symbolize, or signify, for the two of them? Or perhaps it is his certain doom, the reality in which he knows he cannot spend the rest of his life with Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong is the first to pull away, and he smiles most fondly at Yeosang, and just ruffles his hair. “Perhaps we should go dry off? Unless you’d like to swim some more?” Hongjoong offers. Yeosang nods, and swims around a bit more leisurely now, Hongjoong floating around on his back. They’d bump into one another on occasion, but now things were much more mellow.

They get out and eat a small meal that Hongjoong had packed, one with fresh fruits, and little breads and cheeses, and even a small glass of wine for each of them, something that is tasteful and well aged, and rich, but still sweet, with just the smallest bitter undertones. It’s delicious, and Yeosang can’t help but feel flirtatious when he notices Hongjoong watching intensely while he takes a bite out of the strawberry in his hand, the smallest bit of juice on his lips, and he doesn’t notice Hongjoong surging forward to kiss him, until their lips have met and Yeosang’s eyes are fluttering shut, and his hands are a bit wary, unsure of what they should be doing. 

It’s a sweet kiss, just as the strawberry was, and Hongjoong’s lips feel soft, just like this kiss, and it lasts but a few moments, before Hongjoong is moving away, and gently resting his forehead on Yeosang’s, a tiny puff of air escaping his lips, a sound of bliss and a sign of relief. They stay there for a few moments more, sharing smiles and breathy giggles, as Yeosang leans forward and steals a few more little kisses, looking from an outsider’s perspective, like a cute, lovesick couple. Not that there was anything sickening about their relationship, other than perhaps how  _ sweet _ it is. 

The pair remain on the beach for an hour more, before packing up and changing, and dressing once again, and heading for the town theater, for a small local play. “It’s not the opera, dear, but someday, I’ll get you to an opera.” Hongjoong whispers to him. Yeosang had seen a few operas at the castle, all private performances for the royals, and the actors were the finest in the world, all from different parts of the world, renowned for their talents. But he doesn’t tell Hongjoong, just smiles.

“I’m sure you will, Joong.” Yeosang says softly, gently resting his forehead against Hongjoong’s shoulder, and then the show starts, and it’s a wonderful little play about love, and tragedy, leaving the lovers apart forever, and the audience in tears. They’re certainly not classically trained actors, but the emotion is felt all the same. 

A standing ovation results, thunderous applause filling the tiny theater, and Hongjoong walks Yeosang back to  _ The Heights _ , where Yunho had promised to meet him late tonight. Yunho is standing there with Mingi, giggling, a wild blush across his cheeks. Yeosang finds himself laughing at his friend, who scowls and tells him off for being so late. Hongjoong promises to write tomorrow morning, and then he’s kissing Yeosang again, and Yeosang’s heart is set alight, and racing a hundred miles a minute. It’s a beautiful feeling, and Yeosang wants to feel it forever. 

Yunho scolds them and drags Yeosang off of Hongjoong with a glare, and tells him that they’d better be getting home. Yeosang sighs dreamily the whole walk home, and has stars in his eyes, his heart racing at any thought of his kisses with Hongjoong. 

“Yeosang, I can tell this isn’t going to end well for you. You’ve clearly got feelings for this man.” Yunho hisses once the two of them are safely in Yeosang’s room. Yeosang, however, pays him no mind, and just flops backwards dramatically onto his bed, a grin on his face, and a dreamy look in his eyes. He feels like he’s floating. “Yeosang, are you even listening? You know that you can’t marry him. Your fitting a month ago? They’ve begun making your clothing line for the upcoming balls to be held in the castle. Your debutante ball is but a few months away.”

Yeosang sits up at that, feeling his high come crashing down to a low. “Yunho… Why must you ruin  _ everything? _ ” He pouts, and Yunho just shakes his head. 

“I told you. You need to  _ tell him _ , Yeosang. Tell him who you really are, and what’s going on. Don’t make promises you won’t be able to keep. Understand?” Yunho raises an eyebrow. 

“It is far too late for that, Yunho. I fear my heart is already promised to Hongjoong.”

****

_ Dearest Yeosang, _

__ _ I cannot stop picturing the way that your eyes held a thousand stars last night, after we kissed in the street. I should like to see those stars again, the ones that only you know how to make. You truly are beautiful, Yeosang, both inside and out. You are kind, and intelligent, and sweeter than anything I’ve ever tasted, and softer than anything I’ve ever felt in my life. You are a wonderful man, and sometimes I ponder whether or not I am deserving or worthy of an angel such as yourself.  _

_ I noticed you singing to yourself while we walked back into town after the beach. I should like to hear you sing for me someday. For our next adventure, I’m thinking a small lunch, and hopefully soon. I’m afraid my sailing company is planning our next journey, and I am to have more meetings with them to set things in order before we leave. Do not worry, though. I have decided to make it my duty to see you as much as I possibly can before I leave. Though I’m still not sure when we will be leaving.  _

_ Please write soon, my love. _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Love, Hongjoong _

****

Yeosang thinks his heart aches when he reads that Hongjoong’s sailing company is planning their next journey. But, Yeosang thinks, on the other hand, it could be…  _ beneficial. _ Perhaps his gaining a suitor would be easier, if Hongjoong were no longer around. Less temptation. Less heartache. Less yearning. 

Less Hongjoong. 

Yeosang thinks he could cry at that idea, and refuses to let it linger. He writes back that he can slip out to lunch tomorrow, and that he cannot wait to see him. Yeosang ponders bringing up discussing his princely secret, but decides against it, despite Yunho’s warnings.

****

Nearly three more months go by, full of letters, and if Yeosang counted right, there’s a hundred, between the two of them, with words of love, and jokes, and silly games- Hongjoong explained a game of ‘tic-tac-toe’ to Yeosang, who loved it, and they made sure to play the smallest game of it in all the corners of their letters, just to see who would win. It was cute, really. Finally, Hongjoong writes one, asking when his next available day is, and when he could meet him. He mentions important news, but unfortunately for Yeosang, asking for a day off from his trainings is nearly impossible. 

His parents’ planning of his debutante ball is in full swing, constant fittings for his suits, and costumes, and haircuts, and rundowns of silly, stiff, royal dances (Yeosang much preferred the dancing the commoners did at the festival, in all honesty) or ball etiquette. He  _ knows _ all of this, and it all seems so tedious and overdone, not to mention his battle training on top of all of this. He is made to recite poetry and answer pop quizzes on the heritage and names of the potential suitors in noble families, or other royal families, while he hacks away at dummies, or does his best to knock his trainer over. 

An evening seems to free up, suddenly and out of the blue, when his tailor falls ill, and is bedridden on doctor’s orders for the next three days at least, and Yeosang can’t help but feel relief and excitement. 

He writes a short note before he goes out for training, that he would be most delighted to see Hongjoong tomorrow evening, and then makes an apology for not writing, explaining that it is busy season up at the inn. He adds that he, too, has some urgent news do discuss with Hongjoong. He sends it with Yunho, and an urgent encouragement.

Hongjoong agrees to meet Yeosang, telling him to wear his best clothes.

****

Yeosang doesn’t exactly have ‘best clothes’ as Kim Yeosang, but his ‘best clothes’ as  _ Kang _ Yeosang are  _ much _ to elegant, even if he  _ was _ going to be telling Hongjoong who exactly he was. But he scrounges together his plainest of clothes, which have just the smallest, simplest amount of colorful embroidery embellishing it, and tiny marks of the family crest stitched into the sleeve of the shirt. 

Yeosang will have to wear a cloak of some sort to cover up the crest, he thinks. He puts on his most worn out pair of his usual boots- not his typical peasant-wear, worn out stable boots. Hopefully, he thinks, this would be enough. Yunho meets up with him, shortly after he’s done dressing, as he’s slipping the belt knife in it’s sheath up around his waist.

“You’re going to tell Hongjoong, right?”

Yeosang looks up at Yunho, but sighs. “I suppose I have to. I’ve been avoiding it… But the balls begin in just a few weeks from now.”

“Good. It’s the right thing to do, you know.” Yunho gently pats Yeosang’s shoulder. 

“I just- I hope it doesn’t ruin things. But. I can’t help but think it would be better if that fact ruins something between us.” Yeosang looks down at his feet. “It sounds awful, but I don’t know how I’d be able to-” Yeosang shakes his head, and sighs.

“You wouldn’t be able to break things off with him elsewise.” Yunho nods. “I will say, I think I’m going to miss being able to see Mingi every day.” 

Yeosang smiles a little at that. “At least you’d be allowed to  _ marry _ your man. Why haven’t you asked him to court you? The two of you flirt so much. And Hongjoong tells me that Mingi is  _ wild _ for you.” The tiniest giggle escapes Yeosang’s lips, seeing as Yunho’s face goes the color of a tomato. 

“I- well- he  _ said _ that?” Yunho looks shocked, and Yeosang nods. “I- I have too many duties as advisor, I don’t think I could ever put Mingi through that…”

“Well have you ever asked him? Perhaps you should try that.” Yeosang smiles. “Now come, or I’ll be late to meet Hongjoong.”

Yunho, as per usual, escorts him to  _ The Heights _ , and meets up with Mingi, stammering out a question about going out to dinner, the two of them. Yeosang laughs at Yunho’s nerves. Yeosang is startled just a bit by the hand that falls on his shoulder, but turns to see that it’s just Hongjoong, and he leans in and kisses Hongjoong, who smiles and kisses him back, and happiness floods Yeosang’s system. He pulls away after a few moments. 

“So what was your most urgent news?” Yeosang asks quietly. Hongjoong’s cheeks go a bit pink, and he shakes his head. 

“Uh. I’d like to discuss that later, after dinner, perhaps. I- I don’t want it to be the center of our evening.” Hongjoong says softly. Yeosang’s brows furrow at that. What is so urgent that it could ruin the whole evening? But, Yeosang just nods, telling him the same for his news, and allows Hongjoong to guide him through the now familiar streets of the city, to a part of town where houses and buildings are growing larger, and much more elaborate in decoration. They’re in the territory of the rich citizens of the city. There are few others on the streets, and those who are, aren’t dressed as himself and Hongjoong are. In fact, they are dressed more closely in fashion to Yeosang’s usual clothing. 

“It’s a bit intimidating, I know. But I have been this way with my company once or twice, and I know someone who will allow me into the restaurant. They know I am a respectable member of the sailing company.” Hongjoong says softly in Yeosang’s ear, before he lays a kiss on Yeosang’s cheek, and guides him into a building, where they are greeted at the door by a young man in a navy blue uniform. 

“Ah, Hongjoong. Is this the beau you spoke of having last week?” The man is not much older than himself, probably the same age as Hongjoong, anyhow, and he’s got a charming smile and his hair is a bright blonde color. He has the slightest of accents, implying that he’s from another part of the world, intriguing Yeosang. He’s taller than the both of them, but not quite as tall as Mingi or Yunho, and he’s exceedingly handsome.  

“Yes, Seonghwa. This is Yeosang, we’ve been courting now for a while.” Hongjoong says. Yeosang’s cheeks flush pink at that phrase. He supposes they’ve never really discussed it, but yes, they do everything that goes along with courting, and they do see exclusively one another (Hongjoong had said as much in a letter, which had made something in Yeosang’s heart flutter). Now, knowing that Hongjoong is calling him his beau and telling people that they’re courting… Yeosang’s heart races. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Hongjoong has told me of you several times, when his company has meetings here. I’m glad to finally have a face to the name.” Seonghwa smiles, and bows politely, and Yeosang returns the gesture. 

“It seems that Hongjoong knows many people in the city, he’s always introducing me to new people. It is lovely to meet you, Seonghwa.” Yeosang says with a smile. 

“Alright, Seonghwa. Your finest table, please.” Hongjoong grins, and Seonghwa nods. 

“Certainly.” Seonghwa leads the two of them to a table on a balcony, which has a beautiful view of the sunset over the sea, and fields of green along the edges of the city. This neighborhood sits upon a cliff over the farmer’s fields, which meet up with the sea. Yeosang knows there’s a drop down to a beach somewhere beyond the fields, but it’s out of view. Yeosang smiles brightly at the view. 

“This is beautiful, Hongjoong.” Yeosang says softly, turning to Hongjoong. He’s smiling fondly at Yeosang. 

“I thought you might enjoy it.” Hongjoong presses a kiss to his temple and then pulls his chair out for him. Yeosang thanks him and sits in it, and Hongjoong pushes the chair closer to the table. Hongjoong takes a seat on the opposite side.

“Your meal will be out shortly, it’s imported pheasant from a foreign island, roasted ham, and various, well aged cheeses, made in the mountains in the Kingdom of Rain. A soup as well, made here with fresh vegetables from our own fields, and fresh baked bread.” Seonghwa says. 

“May we have a bottle of your finest wine, please?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Yes, something sweet, or something more bitter, sir? All our wines are made here in our own vineyard, but the spices in them are imported.” Seonghwa adds.

“Sweet. You know I don’t enjoy bitter things.” Hongjoong grins a little, and Seonghwa nods, promising to be back shortly with their bottle. 

“Hongjoong, will you be able to afford any of this?” Yeosang asks, a bit concerned. 

“Why of course, darling. I thought I told you not to worry about costs?” Hongjoong says softly. 

“Well, I- I do. I don’t like that you spend so much on me, sometimes.” Yeosang says sheepishly. 

“It’s alright, I promise. I get a discount here, the captain of my ship owns this place. He brings in all the imported goods for it, and it’s linked within the sailing company. All the employees of the sailing company get food for much cheaper here, than what they make the rich pay. This meal, and the table, and wine? Shall only cost me two gold coins.” Hongjoong says. Yeosang feels his eyes widen. 

“ _ Only two?! _ Hongjoong that’s wildly expensive!” Yeosang hisses. Hongjoong just shrugs.

“I told you love, sailing pays me well. It is alright. And you have paid for dinner and lunch the last three times we’ve gone out.  _ And  _ you bought me a new pair of boots. It’s my turn to spoil you again.” Hongjoong smiles. 

Yeosang  _ had _ bought him new boots last time they’d had an outing. His own were looking worn, and Yeosang couldn’t help but notice how he kept looking at the pair of boots in the display window of the cobbler’s shop, any time they’d passed it. He truly felt it was the least he could do, since Hongjoong liked to buy little gifts and send them with Yunho. Not that Yeosang didn’t send him gifts of his own, though. His were just usually… handmade, or flowers, or books that he snuck out of the library.

“Well… no more spoiling me for a while, then. This was. Much more than I was expecting.” Yeosang says softly. 

“If you insist. Look, here comes the first course! And our wine!”

The two of them eat happily, and the food is most delicious, as is the wine, and the two of them finish the bottle together, and by the end of the night, their bellies are full, and their cheeks are flushed, and they’re giggling happily together, not a care in the world. Hongjoong pays, and then leads Yeosang back through the town, to his little house on the edge of the city, and they greet the maid, who’s just heading home for the night. They then, head upstairs to Hongjoong’s room, and Hongjoong flops onto the bed, with a deep sigh. 

“I had the maid bake us a pie for dessert, when you’d like some.” Hongjoong says, looking over at Yeosang, who is sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, looking down in his lap. Hongjoong sits up, looking the tiniest bit concerned. Everything seems a bit more sober, and less energetic.

“It sounds lovely, the pie. What kind is it?” Yeosang asks after a moment too long of silence, that had followed Hongjoong’s offer. 

“It’s cherry, I believe… Yeosang, is something wrong?” Hongjoong moves closer to Yeosang, and gently takes his hand. 

“Well… I was just thinking, is all. About- about the news, you have for me.” Yeosang says softly, looking up at Hongjoong. Hongjoong sighs, and nods. 

“I see. Come, lay with me, please.” Hongjoong lays gently back down on the bed, ang opens his arms, beckoning for Yeosang to come closer, and Yeosang does as he’s told, moving close and setting his head on Hongjoong’s chest, letting Hongjoong’s arms wrap around him. They lay there for a short while, Yeosang allowing Hongjoong to get the words to say together. 

“Remember, a few months ago, when I wrote you about my sailing company’s meetings? And- planning our next journey?” Hongjoong says softly. Yeosang’s heart drops through the floorboards, and his blood feels icy, suddenly remembering, and then  _ realizing _ what this must be about. 

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Yeosang’s voice is the tiniest bit panicked.

“Yes. Tomorrow evening.” Hongjoong’s voice is but a whisper now, and Yeosang can hear the sadness in his voice. “I’m afraid this is the last night I’ll have with you for a while. Probably months. And- I understand, if... if you’d prefer to move along. To someone else, I mean, after I leave. Being a sailor, it’s… it’s hard to love a sailor, I know that. We are gone for long periods of time, I understand that-”

“Hongjoong, I could never.” Yeosang doesn’t realize he’s crying until his voice cracks, and then he recognizes the wetness on his cheeks, and Hongjoong gently wipes away his tears. But he’s not crying so much about Hongjoong leaving (he is still crying over that, don’t be fooled) but more so because it’s all building up in his chest, and Yeosang knows he can’t promise Hongjoong that he’ll be waiting with open arms for his safe return, because he simply can’t do that. Guilt, fear, sadness, heartbreak, all come crashing over Yeosang like a wave, realizing that  _ now _ is the moment that he has to tell Hongjoong his secret.

“Do not cry, my love… I’ll come back for you, I promise.” Hongjoong says gently, his voice still just a whisper. 

“I have no doubt you will, Hongjoong,” Yeosang lets out the tiniest breath of a sob, before continuing, his own voice a shaky whisper to match Hongjoong’s tone now. “But I’m afraid I cannot wait for your return, and I cannot promise that I will not be promised to another upon your return.”

Hongjoong is sitting up then, and he looks concerned. “Yeosang, what- what do you mean?”

Yeosang sits up with him, his head no longer pillowed by Hongjoong’s chest, and he’s looking Hongjoong in the eyes. “I am the prince, Hongjoong. My name is Kang Yeosang, and I am heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Light, son of the benevolent King of the Sunrise, and the beautiful Queen of the Sun. My debutante ball is but three weeks from tomorrow, and I am to choose a suitor... Hongjoong, I am so sorry…” Yeosang says, taking in Hongjoong’s shocked, and somewhat betrayed, expression. 

“You- you lied? About who you were?”

“No, just- just my name and where I was from… Kim Yeosang, the Yeosang you knew, and know, that’s me, to the very core. I just- I couldn’t just tell you I was the prince, now could I?”

“Yeosang, is this a joke? You have no proof that you even  _ are _ the prince.” Hongjoong shakes his head, and Yeosang thrusts his arm towards Hongjoong, pointing at the tiny family crest sewn into his sleeve, and then reaches into his pocket for the little amulet he carries, the family crest adorning it, and sets it in Hongjoong’s hands. 

“I  _ am  _ the prince, Hongjoong. And I- I’m still Yeosang, the Yeosang you know. I just- I have royal blood. But I’m still Yeosang. And I’m still playful, and silly, and intelligent, and book-loving, and- Hongjoong, I  _ love you _ . More than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in my life,  _ I love you. _ Please, Hongjoong, you have to believe me. You have to believe that I wouldn’t have hurt you, if I didn’t have to.” Yeosang is sobbing, pleading Hongjoong to hear him out.

Hongjoong just looks up at him, from the crest he was staring at. “I- I had a feeling, all along, that something about your background wasn’t totally true… I have travelled to northern country with Mingi many times, and none of those times have I ever seen an inn called  _ The Artemis. _ And how you held yourself, and how you spoke… Even the son of a fallen Baron doesn’t do those things, Yeosang. But- I fell for it, and I just- I thought perhaps you had not such a great family, that you didn’t wish to speak of… But it all makes sense now.” Confliction plays across Hongjoong’s face, and sits heavy in his eyes. 

“Hongjoong, I hadn’t meant to keep secrets like this, but- I didn’t mean to fall for you as I have, and I didn’t mean for you to- to want to see me again… That’s the only reason I made up the lie in the first place, and because as a child of royalty, who hasn’t made his debut as prince yet, I should not have even left the castle walls. Hongjoong, please, know that from the deepest part of my heart, I am sorry. But please know that from the deepest parts of my heart, I am in love with you, as well.” 

“I don’t doubt your love, Yeosang. And I love you too, despite- sudden revelations. I forgive you, even if I am a tad bit hurt by it. And- I know you must marry someone of royal or noble blood, I- I am fully aware.” Hongjoong says, before reaching for his pocket and pulling out a small, silver band. “This belonged to my mother, when she promised to marry my father. I had plans of giving it to you, had you- had you wanted to wait for me to get back.”

Yeosang’s heart shatters, but something swells inside him. “Hongjoong, I would marry you in a heartbeat. I don’t want any of these nobles or- or princesses, or other princes, for that matter. Please know, Hongjoong, that I  _ truly _ only want  _ you. _ I love  _ you. _ ” Yeosang says softly. “And even after your sail, I- I’ll find my way to you. I swear it.” He’s whispering again, tears falling down his cheeks again, but no longer sobbing. Hongjoong takes his hand and slips the ring over his finger, and it’s a good fit. 

“We are lucky you have such slim fingers,” Hongjoong chuckles, but it’s full of sadness, and then Hongjoong is crying, and Yeosang is taking him in his arms, and they’re crying together, the both of them teary messes. They sit there for a while, just crying quietly, before there’s a knock on the door, and Hongjoong looks at Yeosang. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know who that could be.” Hongjoong says softly. Yeosang pulls out his pocket watch, the one that Hongjoong had bought him, and sees it’s long past the hour that he promised to meet Yunho again. Sure enough, Hongjoong peeks out the window down to the street below, and says that its Yunho and Mingi, and they head downstairs to open the door. 

“I thought I might find you here, Yeosang.” Yunho says softly, seeing that he and Hongjoong have been crying. 

“Hongjoong leaves tomorrow, Yunho. And he knows everything.” Yeosang whispers. Yunho nods.

“Perhaps I’ll allow you the night with him, then. This may well be the last time you can see him.” Yunho says very softly, and Yeosang sniffles. 

“It won’t be, and I’ll make sure of it.” Yeosang holds up his hand, to show Yunho the silver band on his finger, and he can see the flicker of confusion and confliction, and anger, in Yunho’s eyes, but then it turns to some sort of sadness, and he just gives him a sad smile.

“If you say so, Yeosang. But I shall allow you the rest of the night, so long as I have somewhere to stay.” Yunho says. Yeosang nods, looking to Hongjoong, who offers up his spare room for both Yunho  _ and _ Mingi, who is standing there looking confused. At the implication that they’d be sleeping together, Mingi’s face goes red, to match Yunho’s, but Hongjoong shows them to the guest room anyways, and they follow gladly. 

“Yeosang, come with me.” Hongjoong holds his hand out to Yeosang, and leads him back into his bedroom, shutting the door, and opening the window. He slips out of it, and disappears to the side. Yeosang peers out, to see Hongjoong scaling a ladder up to his roof, the ladder nailed to the side of his house. He holds a hand out for Yeosang, who climbs out and starts his way up the ladder, accepting Hongjoong’s hand, and the two of them sit on the rooftop, and look out over the city, and the sea in the distance, for a while. It’s quiet between the two of them, a solemn mood floating between them.

“The stars, Yeosang.” Hongjoong says softly, and Yeosang leans back to look at them. “There are hundreds of thousands of them, and you’re still more beautiful than all of them. But- study them. They’re the same stars that I’ll see from wherever I am in the world. The stars, they’ve brought us together, and they’ve connected us. And no matter what, they’ll keep us connected. When you’re missing me, wish upon them, and look at them, and think of me.”

Yeosang nods, and stares up at the twinkling lights in the sky. 

“I promise I’ll come back to you, no matter what. Because I love you, Yeosang.” Hongjoong says softly. 

“And I promise that I won’t let myself be married off to some rich man. And I promise you that I’ll wait for you to come back, with open arms.  Because I love you, Hongjoong.” Yeosang turns to look at Hongjoong, and then they’re kissing. It’s something slow, and still sweet, like promises and hope. But now there are bitter undertones, ones of sorrow, and the faintest hint of anger. Anger for what their lives have promised them.

****  
They lay there, sharing kisses and touches and promises and plans, until the sun rises, and Yunho is calling for Yeosang, insisting that they need to get back to the castle before everyone wakes, and before Yeosang’s training for the day.  **They share a long goodbye, and a kiss, to seal it all, every promise made.**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so the second chapter is finally up. If you wanna see me scream about kpop, my twitter is @/youknow_yunho, yes I changed it. RIP Cereal_jbob, the end of an era. This is un-proofread, and I typed half of it on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Trials of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang debuts as Prince and it creates some problems for his relationship with Hongjoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, because I was too excited that I finished it, lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Yeosang’s training drags on for the day, and all he can think of are the ships at the shore, and how Hongjoong is boarding one of them tonight, and won’t be back for close to six months, and he thinks about his debutante ball in three weeks, and all the people his parents will force upon him. Yeosang wants none of it. He returns to his room early from training, and collapses on his bed in exhaustion and misery, before getting the genius idea to look to the sea, from his castle. Yeosang leaps from his bed and runs  through the corridors, heading to the west wing of the castle, where the clearest view of the ocean is. He hurries up stairs and through the tower, to the highest room, which is empty, and in a few weeks will be full of Yeosang’s unwanted guests. 

He stares out the window, and he can see the harbor from here, the ships huge enough to be seen even from here, their sails higher than the tree tops, and white as the clouds. The sun is setting soon, and he can see them leaving the harbor, setting out to sea. The ring on Yeosang’s finger feels like it’s burning, and his heart is crying for Hongjoong. He runs back down the stairs, throwing a cloak over his royal clothes and running out to the stables, and runs to a stall, one that contains his horse, and he climbs up, ripping the patch off of his gear, the one with the royal crest on it, and he kicks the door open, and digs his heels in, willing the horse to start on it’s way, and start it does, with a whinny, before it’s galloping out the stable doors. 

Yeosang runs. Through the courtyard of the castle, and through the front gardens, and down the path towards the gates. The guards have the gates open, letting a delivery in, and Yeosang races past them, feeling free again, and the guards shout in confusion, but Yeosang just runs, spurring the horse further, urging it to go faster. He races through the streets towards the city, and takes the familiar roads to the harbor. People in the streets leap out of his way, and merchants weave out of his way. Yeosang races to the harbor, and sees two ships gone, already heading out to sea, making their way towards the edge of the harbor. Two more ships are still docked, the names glistening in bright paint on the hull of the ship.  _ Ship Promise _ , and the other reads _ Ship Utopia.  _ Yeosang can make out the third ship, the one that most recently left, is named  _ Ship Twilight _ . Yeosang tugs on the reins, halting his horse. He stares at the ships, one’s ropes being untied, and watches as they push  _ Utopia  _ away from the docks. 

Yeosang prays that Hongjoong is not on the one that’s at the edge of the harbor. He can’t read the name, even squinting. “That’s  _ Ship Aurora, _ Yeosang. If you’re wondering. They’re beautiful ships, aren’t they?” Yeosang jumps about a mile, and nearly falls off his horse, but glances down to see it’s only Mingi. 

“Hongjoong boarded an hour ago. They’re making sure the sails are ready for them to leave. He’s on  _ Promise. _ The one that’s still docked.” Mingi gives him a smile, and Yeosang climbs down from the saddle.

“Please, hold this, Mingi.” Yeosang thrusts the reins into Mingi’s hands, and takes off running down the dock, shouting for Hongjoong. His flashy castle outfit is on display, his cloak billowing out behind him with the sea air, and he knows people are staring, but he could care less. “Hongjoong!” Yeosang runs down the dock, pushing through people who are loading cargo on and off the ship, and up the loading ramp. 

“Hongjoong?!” Yeosang calls, feeling lost in a crowd of sailors, all wearing the crest of the sailing company. “Hongjoong!” Yeosang practically cries out, his search feeling more frantic. 

“Yeosang?” A voice calls over the din of the crew and the bustle of the loading docks. He sees the crowd moving, and he can see Hongjoong’s head, hurrying over.

“Hongjoong!” Yeosang starts pushing his way through towards Hongjoong, and he sees Hongjoong and rushes to him, grabbing his face and kissing him, holding  his face between his hands. Hongjoong kisses him for a few moments more, before he’s pulling away. 

“Yeosang! What are you doing here?”

“I came to say goodbye. Please, Hongjoong, I don’t, I know we don’t have much time. But- I love you. The second you’re back, please, contact Mingi. I will come to you, the night you are back. Mingi will send for Yunho, and Yunho will tell me when you’re back.” Yeosang stares into Hongjoong’s eyes. 

“I promise. You’d better get out of the city, everyone is suspecting you, dressed like royalty like that.” Hongjoong rubs a thumb over Yeosang’s cheek, and then pulls him close for a hug, and they stand there for a few moments. Yeosang hears the loading dock slam down on to the docks, and people are shouting about untying the ropes. Yeosang spares a glance out, and sees that  _ Ship Twilight  _ is exiting the harbor, and  _ Ship Utopia _ is making its way towards the entrance of the harbor. In the distance, the leader of the fleet, the  _ Aurora _ , sits, awaiting it’s crew. 

He meets Hongjoong’s eyes again, and kisses him a second time, but for the last time, for a long while. It’s desperate, and fast, and Yeosang does his best to memorize this feeling. Hongjoong pulls away first. “You need to go, now, Yeosang.” Hongjoong says softly, before guiding him to the loading area, where there’s no longer a ramp down. Hongjoong tosses a rope over, and has Yeosang climb down. 

Yeosang stands there and watches as they push the ship away from the dock, and Hongjoong barks orders to the men working the sails. “Return safely to me, please, Hongjoong.” Yeosang whispers, and waves, staring as Hongjoong leaves him. He stays there until the ship is gone from the harbor, and joining the rest of it’s crew. 

 

Three weeks later, and Yeosang is being preened for his debutante ball tonight, his hair being meticulously combed, and his heart full of sorrow, as they blot powder on his face, and cover his birthmark, and dress him in clothes embroidered with gold thread, in a lavish royal blue color, luxury against his skin. His parents wait with him while they announce all the possible suitors coming to the ball in carriages and chariots, the servants lugging their trunks and bags in some hidden entrance in the castle, and up to their rooms, filling up the castle’s empty corridors. 

Finally, after the last carriage has come through, they are announcing Yeosang’s parents, and they’re coming down the grand marble stairs in the ballroom, arm in arm, and sitting in their thrones at the head of the room.

“Heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Light, son of the benevolent King of the Sunrise, and the beautiful Queen of the Sun, Royal Prince Kang Yeosang.” The announcer bellows over the din of the crowd, and silence falls across the room. Yunho, standing behind Yeosang, gives him a hug, and pushes Yeosang through the glass doors and to the corridor at the top of the stairs, a balcony overlooking the ballroom, and Yeosang begins a slow ascent down the marble stairs, one gloved hand on the railing, and the other tucked neatly at his side, the ring from Hongjoong burning under his gloves, and his crown heavy on his head. Of course, it’s not  _ the crown _ , his father wears that, and bears its weight upon his shoulders, until long after Yeosang is married, and his father is unfit for rule. He watches as everyone bows or curtsies, but don’t avert their eyes. They all stare at Yeosang, as if awed. 

Yeosang takes his seat beside his parents, and his father clears his throat, and announces that ‘all may rise, and they leave their perpetual poses of respect, as his father begins on some pretentious speech about the importance of a marriage, and royalty, and how much it will mean to the throne, and the Crown Kingdom of Light, and how brilliant his son is. Yeosang listens to none of it, instead imagines the sea, and his beautiful Hongjoong. 

After, Yeosang’s father announces seating, and the servants bring out tables, and trays upon trays of food, for the feast. They slide a table in front of the thrones, and serve a whole platter of meat just for the three of them, enough meat to cover a whole beast, whatever it came from, and Yeosang eats in silence, while his parents chatter quietly about the suitors. Yeosang listens to none of them, tuned completely out, just faint music meeting his ears. He eats what he feels is a decent amount, but his mind is out at the sea, where his heart is, with Hongjoong. 

He doesn’t notice the feast is over until the table is shaking in front of him, as the servants move the table away. He blinks, and looks to his parents, who are gesturing for him to rise, as the music for the ball starts up, and Yeosang feels everyone’s eyes on him, or perhaps it’s not him, their eyes are on, but his crown. These people are not all good people, and they’ve done dirty things to achieve their statuses as nobles. Yeosang is not to meet the other royal families until next week, the real princes and princesses of other kingdoms, not these wannabes. 

Not that Yeosang wants any part of any of them, good or bad, royal or noble, because they’re not his beloved Hongjoong. He stands, as the first dance begins, the one for the king and queen, before the music changes to a new song, and the first of suitors is called up again, in alphabetical order. A woman, a true noble woman at that, her family had been a part of nobility for almost five generations, and they had brought several fierce and loyal warriors to the kingdom, who served and fought hard in all wars.

“Ahn Hyejin,” the announcer bellows, and she curtsies, her head bowed, eyes cast upon the floor as is expected, until the king addresses her to rise, and Yeosang holds an arm out, by obligation, and leads her to the center of the ballroom floor. She’s pretty, with long black hair and golden skin, starkly contrasted by her deep maroon dress, and she gives him a warm smile. 

She’s older than Yeosang, that much he expected, and she’s a genuinely wonderful woman, and they chat quietly as other participants of the ball dance around them, sweeping around the ballroom. “My family, all my grandfathers, and uncles, and my father himself, all leaders of the Royal Military for the Noble Kingdom Light,” Hyejin explains, with a small nod. “I must admit, these dresses and this glamor is not for me, I’d rather be a training sergeant in for the young troops we’re bringing up. There’s something about the snap of a bow string, and early morning combat training that makes me feel alive.”

Yeosang smiles. “You’d much rather be in charge and lead something important than run a kingdom, and that is a wonderful trait to have. Determination, discipline, strength, are perhaps some of the greatest traits for a woman to have,” Yeosang nods. “It was lovely to meet you, perhaps we may be friends in the future, but if I’m honest I don’t see this being a marriage, and I’m sure you don’t either.”

“Not in a million years, nothing against you. Marriage just doesn’t seem likely in my book at all, I’d prefer to marry my work,” Hyejin smiles, and the song comes to an end. They bow to one another, and the next suitor is brought out, a man this time, tall and dumb as a box of rocks. Yeosang doesn’t bother remembering his name, neither attracted nor interested in the man, listening to him fumble for words about how beautiful Yeosang is, which Yeosang couldn’t care about. There’s no poeticism to his words, no life behind them, no real emotion for them. 

The next suitor is a male as well, and he’s older than Yeosang- much older, apparently a potential suitor for his mother, twenty years ago, who had either never married or married three times and all his marriages resulted in death. Frankly, Yeosang found him creepy, and his hands wandered too far and too often for Yeosang to be okay with. Yeosang scratches him off the list. 

The fourth suitor is a woman, who was quiet, and had large, soft, eyes, and was a noble in the Kingdom Wave, her parents were head of the farming district, overseeing production and shipping. She was sweet, but boring, and Yeosang doesn’t believe she’ll be returning after tonight. 

The thing about ‘choosing a suitor’ is, Yeosang, after a ball, or an event, can begin weeding out people he doesn’t seem interested in, and invite them back for the next event, but if  _ they _ are not interested, they have the freedom to decline his invitation. Yeosang’s whole plan is to try and stall, in hopes that if he starts with a wide enough group, it will take longer to weed out, and thus, giving him more time to hold off on a marriage decision, until Hongjoong returns. Because, truthfully, Yeosang couldn’t give a damn about any of these suitors. 

His heart is set on Hongjoong. 

Yeosang dances with the lot of them, all of the nobles, each potential suitor, and decides those that he  _ truly _ doesn’t like (like the old baron that should have married 20 years ago, or the rich-status daughter of a swindler, who had swindled enough money to be considered a low-level baron) and leaves more than half of the crowd remaining. He tells his mother and Yunho that night, in a short meeting, just after the ball, the list of suitors that he does not want to return, since it’s shorter than the list of suitors he’d prefer to stay. 

His mother seems pleased with his choices, and Yunho gives him a look, but makes a comment about ‘a wide variety of options,’ and ‘keeping his heart open to those options,’ or something like that, but Yunho’s eyes say he knows better. Yunho knows of Hongjoong’s proposal, and the ring on Yunho’s gloved finger. 

“Yes, and your debut amongst the other young royals from other countries is in a few weeks as well, so you’ll have the other royals for potential suitors as well.” His mother smiles warmly. “As much as I’d encourage your marriage to another royal, since it has more political benefit, I wouldn’t be able to object your marriage to a duke or duchess, or even a baron or baroness, because after all, the heart wants what it wants. And you may love who you chose.”

Yeosang stares at her for a moment, after those words. 

She had just told him to love who he chooses. 

So introducing her to Hongjoong should be an easy task. 

 

He holds countless feasts with a few noble families over the next few weeks, and goes on several outings with his potential suitors, and attends parade after parade, after his debut as the prince, shown off to his people, in those streets he used to run about with Hongjoong just a short time ago. They pass  _ The Heights _ , where Mingi is waving to the royal family, sweeping the dust off the patio outside his shop, and his eyes widen in shock when he recognizes Yeosang, his jaw dropping, as he stares at his friend’s lover, sitting in the royal carriage, with a glittering crown perched upon his head. 

Yeosang looks down at his lap in shame. 

Yunho, seated beside him, gives Mingi a sheepish smile and a wave, and Yeosang doesn’t miss the way Mingi’s face lights up to see Yunho. Yeosang hasn’t missed all the nights that Yunho snuck out to see his lover.

They are today, headed to the harbor, to greet the princes and princesses of far away lands, and Yeosang can’t help but yearn for the sea, where his lover is, exploring some far away land, not to return for weeks still. Yeosang has no interest in the parade of royal carriages that he’s leading through the streets, or the largest gathering of Light’s royal army that Yeosang can remember seeing in his life, guiding the carriages of the royal families through the kingdom and to the castle. 

Yeosang’s heart is still at the docks, waiting for Hongjoong.

 

The ball passes in a blur, and Yeosang decides that of the fifteen royal suitors, 11 of them are suitable enough for Yeosang to want to see them again. He’s grown closer with Hyejin, and would perhaps even consider her a friend, which is most lovely, because he’s grown quite sick of Yunho’s doting, and this way, it gives him a break to go and see Mingi anyhow. He’s also made good friends with Wooyoung, a Duke in the Kingdom Light, whose father was good friends with Yeosang. He’d consider Wooyoung a trusted friend as well.

Eunbin is a girl he meets at the royalty-only ball, and she’s a year younger than himself, and a princess in the Kingdom Crescent, and the first thing she had whispered to him during their dance was that she was in love with one of the young Dukes in the Kingdom Crescent, and Yeosang took an instant liking to her, and confessed to her about his sailor. She had grinned ear to ear, and she listened to his plan of stalling until he returned from his sailing adventure. 

“I’ll gladly stick around to help you stall! I understand your wanting to marry who you love,” she grins. They became fast friends, and Yeosang even invited her to join himself and Wooyoung and Hyejin later in the garden.

The weeks went on, and Yeosang slowly weeded out some suitors, and made a few more friends, one prince Seonghwa of the Kingdom Wave, (a tiny island, a two week sail from Light’s shores), who was older than himself, and got along rather swimmingly with Hyejin. Seonghwa is an incredibly handsome man, and he’s soft spoken and gentle, and sort of parent-like, with just enough of an attitude to be funny. Hyejin seems to like that about him, because she’s usually glued to his side, or dancing with him at the balls, and her eyes hold the stars when she looks at him, and he smiles the warmest smiles at her, and holds her gently, but as close as he can, without it being ‘scandalous.’

They’re a lovely pair, and Yeosang has a feeling that after this whole ‘courting for the throne’ deal is over, they’re going to be married- despite her love for her work, and her promises to her career.

Another new friend Yeosang makes throughout the ordeal, is San, a baron’s son, one of the lower class of all the nobles, whose family has long been a part of nobility, but his father married a merchant’s daughter, thus demoting their status greatly. He’s a silly boy, and very cute, most of the time, and Yeosang is pretty sure he has eyes for Wooyoung, but Wooyoung is oblivious. 

He makes friends with a girl his age named Yoojung, a duchess in the Kingdom Illusion, to the west of Light, in a desert, and she’s sweet, but quiet, and Yeosang has spent time in the study with her, the two of them painting in the afternoon sun. 

Another person he makes friends with is Keonhee, who travelled in with Seonghwa, from Kingdom Wave, but he’s only a baron, and he’s rather aloof, not cold, just usually in his own little world. When he is a part of conversation, however, he’s the life of the party, cracking jokes, and being loud, and he’s a sweet boy as well, just full of energy and imagination.

Lastly, there’s Yuqi, who’s Yeosang’s age, and extremely smart. Her kingdom is the farthest away, the Kingdom Hala, and Yeosang found her a fun person to study with, they read scriptures in other languages together in the library, and discussed fine literature together. She’s very diplomatic, and very kind.

 

12 weeks, Yeosang waits for a letter. 12 weeks, Yeosang goes through suitors. All that’s left are his friends- Hyejin, Seonghwa, San, Wooyoung, Eunbin, Keonhee, Yuqi, and Yoojung. He’s content with his little squad, and terrified to send any of them home. They all know about Hongjoong, and are all understanding of the position he is in. They all offer the alliance of their Kingdoms in the future, and a long lasting friendship with one another. Yeosang thinks he’s doing well, in terms of making relations for his Kingdom. His mother was very social when she was young, but unfortunately became closed off, as did his father, especially so after the Short Wars. 

12 weeks, when Hongjoong had told him only 9, he would be gone. Worry fills Yeosang’s head, and doubt fills his heart. What if Hongjoong’s ship crashed? There was a terrible storm about a month ago, Seonghwa and Keonhee had received letters from home about the news of the damage done to their island, which luckily wasn’t bad, since they only managed to catch the outer edges of the storm. 

Yeosang had been sending Yunho every day to  _ The Heights,  _ to check for word from Hongjoong, (not that there was much sending required, Yunho had announced his courtship with Mingi long ago, so his visits to Mingi’s tavern were common occurrences) but to no avail. There was no word from Mingi, and Yunho had confirmation from Mingi that Hongjoong had yet to return. 

Yeosang busies himself with the balls, and his outings with his friends (‘potential suitors’) and his mother was beginning to suspect something. He hadn’t sent anyone home recently, it’s just been him and his little group for a few weeks now, since Hongjoong’s estimated return week, but he was afraid that soon he’d have to send someone home.

He’s playing a game of lawn croquet with his friends, when Yunho comes running up to the group. “Yeosang! Yeosang!” His face is pink, and he’s got a sheet of paper in his hands, waving it about, and everyone stares at him. 

“Yunho, what is it?” Yeosang’s brows furrow, and Yunho offers him the paper, breathless. Yeosang reads it, and it’s Hongjoong’s familiar scrawl.

 

_ Beloved Yeosang, _

 

_ As promised, my ship arrived in the harbor this morning, and I have immediately sent a letter. They delayed our departure because of the storm, it swept in the day we were supposed to leave, and traveled ahead of the path we were to take. I am so sorry I have been away for so long, but I have missed you more than words can explain.  _

_ I know you had your debut recently, and you have been through a line of suitors. I can only hope that they haven’t won you over, I’m afraid I cannot offer you political benefit, or more riches, I can only offer you my heart. Meet me as soon as you can at The Heights, I will be waiting there for you, my love.  _

_ I hope to see your face again.  _

_ Love, Hongjoong _

 

Yeosang feels tears in his eyes, and he breaks into a run for the castle gates. Yunho calls after him, and his friends laugh, and cheer for him. He has voiced concerns for Hongjoong’s safe return before, and has cried on several shoulders on the nights that doubt was the worst in his mind, eating away at his conscious late into the night, about Hongjoong’s love. 

But he runs, a grin on his face, wind in his hair, blowing past the guards, but nobody stopping him, just looking at one another in confusion, as Yeosang runs as fast as he can. He tries to will his legs to go faster, but he’s afraid they’re at their fullest speed. People stare at him, as he’s in royal attire, rich, deep colored silks against his skin, hardly-worn shoes on his feet, the Kingdom’s crest sewn into the breast of his shirt, not to mention his countless public appearances lately, he knows the whole kingdom knows his face now. 

He finds himself on the street that  _ The Heights _ is on, and his legs pick up pace, somehow, when the shop sign comes into view. And there is Hongjoong, his sandy brown hair much longer, and shining in the light, and he’s in fresh clothes. Yeosang shouts his name, barrelling towards him, and Hongjoong turns to him. A grin breaks out on his face, and he opens his arms, catching Yeosang as he lunges for Hongjoong, sobbing and breathless. 

“You’re here, you’re really here!” Yeosang cries into his shoulder, and Hongjoong holds him tight. 

“Yeosang, how I’ve missed you!” Hongjoong is crying now too, and they’re a sobbing mess in the street for a while, just holding each other and revelling in one another’s touch, and feeling one another’s warmth.

“Hongjoong, why don’t you and Sangie come eat?” Mingi asks from the doorway, chuckling at them. “Catch up on… the last few months.”

They agree, and Yeosang can’t remember the last time he ate Mingi’s cooking was, and he seemed to have forgotten how amazing it is. Hongjoong tells him all about his sailing adventures, and what Kingdom Hala was like, and Yeosang tells Hongjoong all about his new friends he’s made, from his adventures in choosing a suitor. They talk well into the night, the sun setting quickly now, with winter on its way, and Yeosang can’t help but notice people staring and whispering at him. They all know who he truly is now, now that he’s debuted, but Yeosang couldn’t care less.

He has his Hongjoong again, his beautiful, wonderful, Hongjoong. Hongjoong grabs his hand, stopping the hand gestures Yeosang was making while he spoke, and stares at his finger.

“The ring…” Hongjoong looks at Yeosang. “You wear it?”

“Every day.” Yeosang smiles a little.

“But you- you’re supposed to be wed, to one of the nobles, or the royals, I thought-”

“They are but trophies to be won, to make me look good. I do not care for their riches or their political status. I want  _ you, _ Hongjoong. Only you. I’ve worn this ring every day since you left, as a reminder of the promise I made to you.” Yeosang says softly.  Hongjoong smiles, eyes misty, and he looks into Yeosang’s eyes for what feels like an eternity. 

“Perhaps we should leave, it’s almost dark and I’m sure you’re expected back at the castle,” Hongjoong says after a few moments. 

“No, I shall just have Yunho inform them that I’m feeling unwell and will not be to dinner.” Yeosang says softly. “I want to stay with you tonight.”

A soft smile finds its way back onto Hongjoong’s lips, and he offers a hand to Yeosang, and Mingi tells him he’ll let Yunho know, as he’s already scribbling a note down on for Yunho, and handing it to his messenger. Yeosang takes Hongjoong’s hand and lets himself be guided out of the restaurant and walks with Hongjoong. 

“Your hair has gotten so long, Joong.” Yeosang comments, reaching up to brush it from his eyes and then letting his hand trail through the rest of it, down to the long part that goes down the back of his neck. Hongjoong smiles. 

“I was thinking about getting it cut when I came back. Perhaps I’ll do that tomorrow.”

“Perhaps you should. I have plans on telling my parents about you tomorrow, since you’ve returned. I should like them to meet you, and while you look handsome as ever, you look a little unruly with your hair so long,” Yeosang giggles. 

“Meet your parents? The royal family?” Hongjoong blinks, seemingly a bit shocked. 

“Of course. Don’t you want to?”

“Of course! I just- what shall I wear? When will it be? How will I meet them? What is etiquette?”

Yeosang smiles. “Don’t worry, you won’t be meeting them tomorrow, you’ll have a few weeks before that. I shall make the arrangements and set up the meeting with them. I shall get you something nice, since you spoiled me so much. It is my turn to spoil you.” Yeosang giggles, and kisses his cheek. They arrive at Hongjoong’s little cottage, and walk up to the rooftop again, and lay together, gazing at the stars. 

“How often did you look at them?” Yeosang asks quietly, after a long while of silence. 

“I fell asleep looking at them every night. I wished for you to be at my side again, just as you are now. I wished for a safe return to you, and I wished for a happy future with you.” Hongjoong says softly. 

Yeosang sits up a little, leaning over Hongjoong, letting his other arm rest on the other side of Hongjoong, before he leans in and kisses Hongjoong softly, his eyes fluttering shut. One of Yeosang’s hands comes up to hold Hongjoong’s cheek, while the other props him up. It’s a sweet kiss, with a burning intensity behind it, something that they desperately want from one another, but it’s not quite a flame; just a burning ember, a tender warmth and glow, flowing between them. 

Hongjoong’s hands trail along Yeosang’s body, fingertips ghosting along his sides, and finally settling on his hips, thumbs brushing little circles on Yeosang’s hip bones. Hongjoong gently licks at Yeosang’s lips, and Yeosang opens his mouth, letting Hongjoong’s tongue feel around his. Their tongues tangle, and their heartbeats quicken, and it’s so  _ needy _ but so gentle, and Yeosang feels as if he could be swallowed in love and caring and want. 

Hongjoong shifts, rolling to get Yeosang under him, hovering above him while their kiss grows quicker, more desperate. Hongjoong pulls away, nosing at Yeosang’s jaw and then kissing down his neck, leaving soft, wet kisses along the skin. Yeosang’s breathing grows heavier, desire flowing through his veins. Yeosang watches as Hongjoong dips lower, feeling as his chin brushes along the collar of Yeosang’s tunic, before he stops, looking up at Yeosang. Yeosang gazes up into Hongjoong’s eyes, and the way the stars twinkle above Hongjoong. Hongjoong brings a hand up to cup Yeosang’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing along the highest parts of Yeosang’s cheekbones.

Yeosang watches Hongjoong’s eyes flicker over to the birthmark on his cheek, and feels his cheeks heat up when Hongjoong dips down and gently presses his lips against the skin there, Yeosang letting his eyes flutter shut. Hongjoong moves away. 

“Yeosang, I love you.” Hongjoong whispers, his hand reaching down to gently take Yeosang’s.

“I love you too, Hongjoong.” Yeosang says softly. Yeosang surges forward, catching Hongjoong’s lips in a kiss again. Hongjoong’s kiss is needy again, but never demanding, just wanting, like he could spend all the time in the world kissing Yeosang. Yeosang lets his hands tangle in Hongjoong’s hair, and he feels Hongjoong’s hands wander up under his shirt. Yeosang shivers as the shirt shifts up a bit, and the cool night air hits his skin. 

Hongjoong pulls away, looking at Yeosang for a moment. “Perhaps we should stop here,” Hongjoong murmurs breathlessly, “before we get too far.”

“No.”

Hongjoong stares at Yeosang. 

“I should like to keep going, Hongjoong.” Yeosang says very very softly. Hongjoong blinks in shock. 

“You- you should like to- to go further?” Hongjoong says, just as softly. Yeosang nods, his cheeks a deep shade of pink. 

“Yes, please, Hongjoong. Make me yours, for you have my heart and my soul is promised you. I should like to be yours wholly- body, heart, and soul. So long as you’ll have me, and give me the same in return.”

“Of course, Yeosang. I want nothing more than to give myself to you in full.” Hongjoong’s voice is full of truth.

Hongjoong is kissing him again, hot and open mouthed, with more fervor, urgency and hot desire tainting the kiss. His tongue brushes along Yeosang’s lower lip, and Yeosang lets him in, their tongues dancing with one another. Yeosang deepens the kiss, tilting his head, pulling his tongue back so he can nip at Hongjoong’s lower lip. A hum escapes Hongjoong’s lips, and he’s pulling away. 

“Let’s go downstairs, I don’t think my rooftop is a good place for this.” Hongjoong says softly, and they leave the roof and climb down through the window. Hongjoong is back on Yeosang in an instant, kissing down his jaw and neck, while Yeosang’s hands slip up under Hongjoong’s shirt. 

 

Yeosang awakes to a startling knock on Hongjoong’s front door. Hongjoong is slipping into clothes, and Yeosang starts doing the same, grabbing one of Hongjoong’s blouses, and his pants from yesterday. Hongjoong hurries downstairs to answer the door, and Yeosang hears him answering the door. 

“Kim Hongjoong?” An unfamiliar voice asks.

“Yes, that’s me. What’s wrong, sir?”

“We’ve had reports that you’ve kidnapped the prince. He didn’t return home last night, and we have reports from the cityfolk that they saw you with him.”

“I- what?”

Yeosang was almost to the bottom step, when he realizes that perhaps the guards at Hongjoong’s door shouldn’t see him. Yeosang turns to retreat back up the stairs, but it’s too late. 

“There he is!” The man shouts. Hongjoong blinks, and the others are rushing through the door, knocking Hongjoong over. 

“Hongjoong!” Yeosang gasps and tries to reach him, but the guards grab ahold of Yeosang.

“Yeosang!” Hongjoong cries out, reaching for him, but one of the other guards whacks him, sending him stumbling into the guard waiting to tie him up. Yeosang struggles against the guards holding his arms, thrashing against them. He gets one of his arms free and swings, landing a good hit on the other man, making him let go. He makes a break for Hongjoong, but he’s quickly overtaken. He can see the bruise forming on Hongjoong’s cheek and eye already.

“Let him go! I order you!” Yeosang screams, but his words fall on deaf ears. 

“You have no jurisdiction. Your parents ordered us to bring you back. They still hold the power until your marriage, Prince.” One of the guards sneer. Burning rage fills his chest, along with worry and fear for Hongjoong. 

“To hell with that! He did nothing wrong! I came here willingly, he didn’t kidnap me!” Yeosang shouts. 

“Yeosang hush, or you’ll make things worse for me,” Hongjoong cries. “Stop fighting them, we’ll figure it out, I promise!”

Yeosang watches as they heft Hongjoong to his feet and drag him out. They tie Yeosang’s hands together and shove him forward, leading him outside and to a horse. They set him upon it, and tie the horse to one of their own. Hongjoong is left on the ground, the ties on his wrists attached to a guard’s horse, and two guards on either side of him. They escort him back to the castle, and split off from Hongjoong. 

“Where are you taking him?!” Panic fills Yeosang.

“To the prison. Now shut up, brat.” A guard orders. Yeosang watches over his shoulder until Hongjoong and the guards disappear from view. 

The guards march Yeosang through the castle to his parents in the throne room, where they are clad in sleep clothes, worry lines drawn through their faces. 

“Yeosang!” His mother cries when she sees him, and runs to him. “What happened, are you alright?” She hugs him and kisses his head and pats his shoulders and smoothes his fluffy bedhead down. 

“Mother I’m fine, I wasn’t kidnapped!”

“The guards had reports from people in the city, they said you were with a man!” His mother says.

“Yes, he is my lover, to whom I’m betrothed. His name is Kim Hongjoong. Mother, I’ve been sneaking out to see him. I met him many months ago-”

“That’s enough!” His father shouts. His voice echoes throughout the hall. “Betrothed my ass!” His father snarls, marching over to Yeosang and grabbing him by the chin.

“Language!” His mother hisses at his father. 

“I do not give a damn about language right now! That man is not the one you will wed, and I do not care how you met him. You will not be marrying him, ever. He is not of worthy blood! If a scandal like that came out, that you’d been- fraternizing with- peasants, such as him, it could ruin us as a royal family-”

“Perhaps I do not care for these ‘blood rules’ father! Love is love! I don’t love any of these ridiculous balls or these suitors you have chosen for me! They’re just friends, and that’s all they’ll ever be! Besides, great grandmother married outside of royal or noble blood, and she had a happy marriage! I just want the same! I love Hongjoong-”

Yeosang doesn’t register that his father had smacked him until he felt the sting pulsing across the skin of his face. “That’s  _ enough! _ You haven’t the slightest clue about  _ love _ , you’re a  _ child! _ These ridiculous notions in your head of what love is are- preposterous! Not to mention the fact that you  _ snuck out _ and  _ deliberately disobeyed _ your parents!”

“I did it because our rules are so backwards, father! And I do know what love is! It is what I have with Hongjoong! Stop referring to me as a child! I have trained my whole life to be a ruler, and I’ve debuted!”

“Just because you have debuted does not mean you’re fit to rule. It does not make you an adult. We’re calling off the search for a suitor until you’re more mature. You were not ready. You are to stay in the west wing for the next three weeks. Alone.”

“What is to happen to Hongjoong?” Yeosang can feel anger bubbling in his veins. 

“He is a criminal. He has spoken to a member of the royal family out of turn. And he kidnapped the Prince. He fraternized with a member of the royal family. You know the laws. He will be hanged.”

“No. NO!” Yeosang lunges for his father but a guard is there to drag him back, and his mother is shaking her head. Yeosang swears he sees confliction in her eyes, worry for her son, anger at his disobedience, anger for how her husband treated Yeosang, sadness at Yeosang’s desperation, and- something else. Something he can’t tell what. Yeosang’s knees give out under him, the ring on his finger burning into his skin, as he sobs. “You can’t do that to him, father, please! He’s saved my life before! Please! Spare him his!”

“He shall have a trial, just as any other criminal. But ultimately the council and I will have the final decision. And since you shall be… indisposed, you cannot testify. His odds do not look good.” 

Yeosang knew his father could be firm, but this… This was not firm. This was cruel. Yeosang stares at his father through teary eyes. “Please, no,” Yeosang begs, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Take him to his room.” His father turns his back, and Yeosang’s body goes cold. 

 

Yeosang cries for the next three days. No one comes to see him. No one comes to comfort him. He hears no news of Hongjoong’s trial. He hears nothing of how he’s doing.

Yeosang startles at a knock on his door. It’s his mother. 

“Yeosang, I- I came to apologize.”

“He’s dead?” Panic once again surges in Yeosang’s chest. 

“No! Heaven’s no, his trial begins tomorrow… I wanted to apologize for the insensitivity of your father. First loves… they can be powerful.”

“Mother you don’t understand… He gave me a ring and everything. I waited months for him to return home from a sailing trip, I- I gave myself to him. I love him, I truly do. Here.” Yeosang grabs the box of letters from under his bed. “He wrote to me, every day. Please, I can’t let him die. You have to understand, mother… I need to save him. He’s a wonderful man, and he cares for me so much… I do not want to marry anyone but him.”

“Yunho was in on it?” His mother smiles as she reads through a few of the letters. Yeosang nods. 

“Please do not punish him, though. He wanted nothing to do with the situation but it was I, in an act of selfishness, who brought this burden upon him.”

“Yunho is the only one in this castle who can keep you under control!” His mother laughs. “Of course I shall not punish him.”

Yeosang watches as she reads through the letters, letters he had read through a hundred times while Hongjoong was away, wishing he would return.

“I believe you. I believe that he is a good man. How long was he away for?”

“Twelve weeks. That storm happened and I- I was worried. I was terrified, because he had promised only nine weeks. Terror had me in it’s clutches. And he wrote to me, the moment he returned. He came back, and I ran to him.”

“And your love did not lessen? You did not feel anything for any of the suitors?”

“Friendship, perhaps. Naught else.”

“When.. When did you meet him?”

“Nearly six months ago. He saved me from a group of horrible men. He fought them for me, to save me. I believe they would have killed me, had Hongjoong not rescued me. And that is why, mother, I cannot let him die. Love or not, I owe him.”

“I see.” His mother’s voice is soft. “I am afraid I cannot be of help to saving him. But… You are smart, Yeosang. And I know you’ll figure something out. I believe you should marry him. You are promised to him, afterall. And I will advocate this to your father, and will get in contact with my friend, who is a royal, but she could not bear children. Perhaps she and her husband will be willing to… ‘adopt’ him, as their own. And present him as a suitor. After he’s had proper training, of course.”

“Mother… you’d do that?” Yeosang looks up at her. 

“Yes. Afterall, it was my grandmother who married outside of ‘worthy’ blood. She was in love too, Yeosang. And she stayed in love for her entire life, and I’d imagine, even in death, she loves my grandfather. An eternal bond, love is.” His mother hugs him tightly, and then kisses the top of his head. “Now, I believe you have some planning to do, if you’re planning to save this betrothed one of yours. I shall leave you to it.”

“Thank you mother. Thank you so much.”

“Anything for my favorite son.” She smiles brightly at Yeosang.

Yeosang has a testimony to plan.

 

Yunho stops in the next day. “Your mother told me,” he says, as he sits down beside Yeosang. He stares at the pages upon pages of papers Yeosang has written on. “His trial has been delayed to tomorrow. One of the council members could not make the journey, there was a storm and the debris blocked the path between the villages. I should like to help you save Hongjoong. He’s my friend.”

“I need every law book in our library. Ones about marriage and royalty.”

“Of course.” Yunho hurries off. 

 

Yeosang has it all. All the letters between himself and Hongjoong, and pages upon pages, and eight books, all full of bookmarks, on laws and ways he can save Hongjoong. He’s got seventeen pages worth of his testimony written out on paper, his tale of his love for Hongjoong. He refused to sleep last night, to work on this. He was exhausted, but determined. Determined to save his love, determined to fight for his life, just as Hongjoong had fought for his. 

He had Yunho’s help and support the whole time. He assisted in the reading portion of the evidence, and bringing Yeosang food. “Okay, Yunho. If I am to sneak out of here, I need you to bring my books and documents to the courtroom. I won’t be able to slip out with them. I’m going to bathe quickly, and get dressed, and I shall meet you in the courtroom in one hour.”

Yunho nods and begins situating Yeosang’s books into a pack. Yeosang washes quickly and puts on his best clothes, and perches his crown atop his head, for extra measure. He attaches the rope to his bed post and throws it out the window, just as he used to do when he would sneak out to see Hongjoong. He can see several guards at the gates of the castle, and has to consider a way to get past them as he slips down the side of the building. The clock tower in the distance strikes ten. The trial is beginning. Yeosang runs for the stables, grabbing a horse who is already saddled, and a wooden training sword, and takes off, spurring the horse into motion.

He flies down the path from the stable to the front gates, and whips out the wooden sword. The guards all point and draw their weapons, but Yeosang blows through the lot of them, knocking them in the head or sweeping at their shoulders with the wooden weapon in his hands. Sure, it wasn’t lethal, but it wasn’t meant to be lethal. It was just meant to hurt. He knocks them where he knows their armor is weakest, and charges forward on the horse. Someone shouts about closing the gates, but Yeosang urges his horse to go faster, and leaves the lot of them behind. Nobody on ground level wanted to mess with a charging horse. Being trampled would not have been a pleasant way to go. 

Yeosang blasts through the gates and down the street, buildings and people flying by in a blur. He takes a left onto the road past the city, headed for the courthouse. Yeosang arrives at six after ten. Hongjoong would have been read his crimes, his rights, and been sworn in by now. Yeosang shoves open the doors of the courthouse, and then barges into the courtroom. Everyone in the room falls silent and turns to look at Yeosang. Yeosang’s eyes search the lot of them, and they fall upon him, up there at the stand.

Hongjoong. 

There he sits, shackled to a chair, in grubby, tattered clothes. His lip is cut, and the bruise on the side of his face is worse. He looks thin, even if it’s only been five day since Yeosang has last seen him. 

“Yeosang?” Hongjoong looks at him, and his voice is quiet, hoarse. 

Yeosang gives him affectionate look, just for a moment, before he faces the rest of the room.

“I am here to testify on the behalf of my betrothed, Kim Hongjoong.” A murmur runs through the crowd at the word betrothed. 

“Yeosang, get back to the castle,  _ now! _ ” His father seethes from his chair on the opposing half of the courtroom, at the head of the council’s seats. 

“No. I am here to fairly defend Hongjoong. He hasn’t harmed me, and he would never. I was not kidnapped. I snuck out to meet him.” Yeosang walks down the aisle between jury and observer benches, and plants his feet firmly on the ground beside Hongjoong’s chair. “I am here to give my testimony. And I bring representation for Kim Hongjoong.”

Yunho stands and makes his way to the front, and stands on the other side of Hongjoong. “I am Jeong Yunho. I will be the representation for Kim Hongjoong.”

“Preposterous!” One of the council members crows.

“Ridiculous!” Another shouts. 

“Fool!” Yeosang’s father snarls. “Accused criminals do not get representation.”

“Ah, but he does if he’s not a petty criminal. He is betrothed to the Prince of the Kingdom of Light, none other than Kang Yeosang. People who are related to, promised to, or are a part of, the royal or noble families of the land, and are accused of a crime, are not to be tried without representation.” Yunho recites. 

The council sputters. His father is practically glowing with anger. Yeosang smirks in satisfaction. “Yeosang this is nonsense!” His father seethes. 

“Perhaps my testimony would be best to prove Kim Hongjoong’s betrothal to me.” Yeosang gathers the papers from Yunho, the ones he had written his and Hongjoong’s entire story on, as well as the love letters, and hands them up to the council members. Finally, he pries the ring off of his finger, and sets it before his father. Yeosang’s finger feels cold and empty. 

“I believe, if you read my testimony, that you will also see that Kim Hongjoong is, in fact, a savior. Not a criminal. He saved my life, the day that I met him.” Yeosang states. “Now, I shall swear myself into this trial. I have other witnesses that need to be sworn in as well.” Mingi stands from his spot in the observation, and steps forward. 

“He is not betrothed to you, just because of a ring and a promise. The royal family must have approved of him.” One of the council members chimes in.

“Yes. And  _ I, _ for one, do  _ not _ approve.” His father smirks right back. 

“And that is why I have brought along Her Majesty, Queen of the Kingdom of Light. Also, my mother.”

His mother stands, shedding the cloak that hid her royal clothes. She joins the three of them at the stand, and Mingi follows after her. “I believe you’ll be swearing us in.” His mother states. 

And so, one of the council members swears them all in to the court. No lies could be told. Or they’d be killed for treason. “May I suggest a brief recess before we begin the trial?” One of council members asks. The room seems to be in consensus. Yeosang crouches down to be eye level with Hongjoong. 

“Yeosang, why are you doing this?” Hongjoong says softly, eyes full of tears. 

“Because I love you. And even if my father will not allow us to marry, I must save your life. I owe you that much, from that day that we met. I will not stop fighting until this is over, and you can at least walk free again.” Yeosang grabs Hongjoong’s cold hands, the ones with metal cuffs on their wrists, and he holds them tightly. “I have a plan, do not worry.”

“Yeosang…” Hongjoong stares at him, his face full of shock, tears, and longing. Yeosang reaches up and gently cups his cheek with his hand, brushing the tears that spill onto his cheeks.

“Hongjoong, you have to be strong, please. I will get you out of this mess with your life. This is my fault anyways, I should have been more careful when I came to visit you.” Yeosang presses a kiss to Hongjoong’s lips, only a very brief one, before he straightens. 

“If we may begin, council members?” Yunho clears his throat and the room falls silent once again. The council members re-read the accusations against Hongjoong.

“Kim Hongjoong, accused of the following crimes: Fraternizing with royalty, speaking to someone of royal blood without their consent, kidnapping Prince of the Kingdom Light.”

Thus, the trial begins. 

“First order of business, fraternizing with a royal.” Yeosang’s father reads. 

“In the testimonies given to you by Yeosang, I believe you will read that Hongjoong had no prior knowledge of Yeosang’s status as a member of the royal family. He had also not been debuted yet, so Hongjoong had no way of knowing that Yeosang was the Prince.” Yunho states. They watch as the council flips through the pages. “And there is no law against courting another person, even if that person is secretly the Prince.”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Jeong, but what of after he learned? He  _ then _ asked for his hand. That is fraternizing, is it not?”

“No. Because legally, it is written here, that  _ anyone _ may ask for the Prince’s hand. It does not specify whether or not they have to be of royal blood or noble blood, or even ‘unworthy’ blood. This was a precedent set in by Yeosang’s great grandmother.  It is whether or not he accepts. In this case, Yeosang  _ did _ , in fact, accept. Therefore Yeosang and Hongjoong were betrothed, and any other interaction they had was considered legal. 

Silence falls over the council.

“Their point is compelling. And, yes, this did follow the law. This brings up their betrothal. Your Majesty the Queen?” The council member looks to Yeosang’s mother. 

“Yes. He has my approval to wed my son. Certain… measures will have to be in place before they can be wed, however.” 

“I won’t stand for this!” Yeosang’s father shouts, slamming a fist on the podium before him.

“Enough, dear. You’re causing a scene.” Yeosang’s mother rolls her eyes. “Besides,  _ you _ married into this family,  _ you _ of all people should know that legally you have no say.”

Yeosang’s father sputters, but sits down.

“Well… what of the kidnapping? We have no proof that he didn’t kidnap the Prince.” Yeosang’s father tries again. 

“Ah, but… We do, your majesty. That’s where Mr. Song’s testimony comes in.”

Mingi steps forward. “Hongjoong wrote him the letter. Inviting him to come see him after he came back from his travels. An anonymous messenger gave him the letter, and said that Yeosang came running for Hongjoong. There was no kidnapping. They were at my restaurant for dinner, and Hongjoong even suggested that Yeosang go home for the evening, but Yeosang wanted to spend more time with Hongjoong.”

“He’s right, if anything, I invited myself to Hongjoong’s. No kidnapping happened.” Yeosang chuckles. Everyone looks at Yeosang’s father. 

“This is a bit ridiculous, your majesty. If you didn’t want your son to marry this guy then you could have just said so. Kim Hongjoong, the charges are being dropped.” Another council member states. The rest of the council moves to drop the charges as well, and the guards remove the shackles from Hongjoong’s wrists and ankles. He stares in shock at Yeosang. 

“Was it really that easy?” Hongjoong asks quietly. 

“When you’re not being accused wrongly by my father, without representation, and no testimonies, yes it is. But we had to do… quite a bit of research and find... several loopholes. Now my father just looks like a madman. And I believe we owe a huge thank you to my great grandmother for the laws she wrote.” Yeosang smiles warmly. Hongjoong smiles warmly and throws his arms around Yeosang, hugging him tight.

“Thank you, my love.” Hongjoong whispers.

“Of course.”

Yeosang gasps when he feels a hand grab his shoulder and rip him away from Hongjoong. Yeosang turns to meet the furious face of his father. “You’re not my son.” He spits, before he storms off. Yeosang blinks. 

“Don’t listen to him, Yeosang. It shall be alright with or without him.” His mother says softly from beside him. Yeosang smiles.

“Thank you mother. Thank you so much.” Yeosang hugs his mother tightly, and she hugs him back tightly as well, only moving away to look over at Hongjoong.

“Now about Hongjoong’s training to become a royal…” She smiles at Hongjoong.

  
  


Yeosang’s leg bounces as he travels impatiently through the city in the royal carriage, having spent the entire night on a boat and a day and a half in this carriage has been hell. Especially since he knows he’ll be seeing Hongjoong for the first time in six months. Six months of letters, six months of cold beds, six months of longing. He thought Hongjoong’s expedition was forever long, but Yeosang had decided that after everything they had been through, he’d wait for forever to have Hongjoong. 

His mother sets a gentle hand over his, and smiles warmly. “We are almost there, dearest. Quit bouncing your leg, it is a terrible habit.” She scolds softly. She’s aged years since the trial, perhaps because of his father. He’s assigned himself a wing of the castle, and refuses to leave it. He banished Yeosang from that wing of the castle, and accused his mother of turning on him, and it was… a great deal of theatrics. Yeosang knows his mother’s own heart is hurting, but she seems happier, in a way. Happier for her son, happier now that she isn’t letting him control her every move. But she loved him, as did Yeosang. He was Yeosang’s father, after all. 

But that didn’t matter to Yeosang anymore, he could only hope that his father would come around some day, before it was too late. “Tis a terrible habit, but I’m afraid I’m not sure how to stop it. Some part of me must move, this carriage is too cramped.” Yeosang laughs. 

His mother smiles fondly. “Or perhaps tis not the travel making you jittery, but anticipation?”

Yeosang grins. “I suppose that is a factor.” Yeosang watches out the window, and he can see the castle in the distance, surrounded by a city. Yeosang can feel his heart racing. “Mother, how do I look?” Yeosang looks down at his shirt and begins smoothing it out.

“You look handsome as ever, my child. Hongjoong will be delighted to see you.” His mother reaches out and brushes a piece of stray hair out of the way. Yeosang let his hair grow a bit, and some part of him grew. Looking in the mirror now, he sees a man, not a scrawny man-child, like he once did. He’d broadened out, and grown another inch or two, possibly, and he carries himself differently. Perhaps Yeosang was just being hopeful, perhaps Yeosang still looked the same as he did before. 

“What does Hongjoong look like now, I wonder? If he let his mullet grow, it’s sure to look like a horsetail by now,” Yeosang laughs. His mother giggles.

“Unfortunately, mullets are not exactly fashionable amongst the royals.”

“You think he got a haircut?!” Yeosang exclaims.

“I don’t doubt he has had one. I can’t predict what they did to his hair, however.” 

Yeosang only hums in response and watches as they grow closer to the city, and the palace gates. He watches farms pass by in a blur, and watches as those farms turn into little villages, and the dirt roads grow into cobblestone streets. People stare as the carriage comes through. Yeosang can’t seem to sit still, his hands fidgeting in his lap now. Nerves, excitement, and curiosity have his heart racing, and his muscles twitching. 

The castle gates come into view, and they open, revealing a path up to the castle steps. Yeosang grins, and leans forward on the door, looking out the window. His mother laughs. “Yeosang, sit!”

But Yeosang can’t anymore. The carriage is hardly stopped, and he’s throwing the door open, despite the footman who  _ tries _ to get to it as fast as he can, and Yeosang is running up the steps. And there he is.

Hongjoong.

He’s running out the doors, dressed like a prince, his hair short and dark now, just making it to the tops of his brows. The sides are shorn, and his mullet is gone. He looks handsome as ever, and the smile on his face is blinding. Yeosang runs up to him, practically tackling him in a hug, sending them both sprawling. Hongjoong giggles. He freaking  _ giggles _ and Yeosang never wants to hear anything but that sound for the rest of his life. 

“Your hair!” Yeosang laughs, and Hongjoong grins at him.

“You like it?!”

“I love it!” Yeosang grins, and then he kisses Hongjoong, soft and sweet.  **The ring on his finger is burning again, with the knowledge that this is the man he would spend the rest of his life with.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT ENDS!! Thank you all so much for reading and for sticking around with this fic!
> 
> This is the first full length fic/chaptered fic I've finished... literally ever. One shots don't count.  
> I don't think you know how freaking insane this is for me, I have NEVER in my life FINISHED a story that had multiple chapters. This fic has been my baby for a really long time, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this part up! Writers block hit. 
> 
> Anyways, follow me on twitter if you wanna, its @vernons_buffalo now

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @cereal_jbob for more writing updates!!


End file.
